I used to rule the world
by merry kirkland
Summary: Memorias son lo único que tienen cuando todo tu reino se ha derrumbado. Les toco nacer en un reino controlado por dos reyes, algún día ellos tomarían ese lugar. Por el momento sólo pueden recordar cómo es que llegaron a semejante situación, como es que con una sonrisa vivieron los mejores momentos de su vida. Au Mikorei
1. Memoria 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki pertenece a Saru así como Reisi pertenece a Mikoto.

**Advertencias: **ninguna al menos en este capitulo.

* * *

**Viva la vida: ****Memoria 1**

...

Los cálidos rayos del sol iban iluminando todo a su paso mientras este ascendía poco a poco para tomar su correspondiente lugar en el manto celeste.

- ¡Joven Souh!- y esos eran los gritos de las alteradas sirvientas que iban tras un niño de unos aproximadamente diez años, de cabellera roja como el fuego y de ojos miel que brillaban ante la idea de poder librarse de los ridículos ropajes formales que las empleadas habían elegido para ese día.

El niño se encontraba ya cerca de su objetivo: el pasillo a la cocina, aquel por el cual podría ingresar a esta y escapar por la puerta de servicio que daba a los amplios jardines, donde sería imposible que lo encontraran; o al menos ese había sido su plan antes de saber que la cocina se encontraba bajo llave, por lo cual tenía que cambiar de rumbo inmediatamente.

- Demonios- dijo una vez que volteo su rostro y se encontró con que unos cuantos guardias se habían unido a su persecución.

-Lo que me faltaba –aumento la velocidad que llevaba para poder coger el primer pasillo que se le presentara en la próxima vuelta…

…lástima que terminase chocando contra las piernas de alguien, y que esa acción lo mandara directo al suelo.

- Vean a quien tenemos aquí – el pelirrojo alcanzo a escuchar una voz tranquila y serena, haciendo que alzara el rostro en ese instante sólo para encontrarse con un señor de edad madura, rostro serio, pero de ojos bondadosos y de ropajes finos, podría decir en pocas palabras que era algún miembro de la nobleza.

- Lo siento –dijo sin más.

- No hay problema –le contesto el hombre, quien le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El niño la tomo; pero en el momento que se iba incorporando alcanzo a ver a alguien atrás del señor, al aparecer era un chico de su edad, que se escondía tras la capa del hombre.

- Sera mejor que no ande corriendo por los pasillo… -y con ese comentario el adulto lo saco de sus observaciones con al parecer algo que sonó como el "regaño" de un abuelo consentidor a su nieto-…su majestad.

Y dicho eso hiso una reverencia para retirarse por el pasillo siendo seguido por el niño que se aferraba a su ropa.

- ¡Joven amo! –fue en eso que llegaron las sirvientas y supo que no tenía opción de escaparse ahora.

- Venga joven Souh, tiene que vestirse adecuadamente –le indico una de las mujeres, mientras le invitaba a caminar rumbo a su habitación. El pelirrojo no opuso resistencia alguna y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes voltear a ver a la mayor de las mujeres.

- ¿Quién era? –pregunto con esa expresión inmutable en su rostro tan característica en él, y con esa mirada que siempre trataba de ver más allá de las cosas.

- Él es el hermano mayor del Rey Azul –contesto con seguridad la mujer.

- No me refería al señor, ¿quién era el niño que lo acompañaba?

- Oh ya veo –la mujer se acomodó las gafas de pasta liviana- es su sobrino, aquel niño es el joven y único hijo del Rey Azul, supongo que es su primera visita.

El silencio se hiso de repente, y los presentes continuaron con su andar rumbo al cuarto del joven pelirrojo, pero antes de entrar este hablo, sin dirigirse a alguien en específico.

- Sus ojos…sus ojos eran violeta.

* * *

- Sin duda es un niño muy especial.

- ¿Quién es especial tío?

- Su joven majestad.

- ¿El niño que choco contigo?

- ¿Quién más? –el hombre sonrió pasando ligeramente su mano por el cabello de su sobrino- el hijo del Rey Rojo, Souh Mikoto, ese niño es especial ya lo creo, ¿tú también lo piensas Reisi? querido niño.

* * *

...

**¡Hola!**

Pues este es mi primer fic con la pareja Mikorei como protagonistas y bueno les traeré un capitulo **cada tercer día**, aunque todavía el capítulo 2 estoy dudando si me espero o lo público antes hehehe voy a ver.

**Espero** que esta pequeña introducción les haya gustado y bueno espero también que les agrade este nuevo proyecto al cual le estoy metiendo muchas ganas, entusiasmo y cariño para ustedes.

Pd: esta confirmado que este fic va a tener escenas **lemon** en un futuro.

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Memoria 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki pertenece a Saru así como Reisi pertenece a Mikoto.

**Advertencias: **cambios de narrador

* * *

**Viva la vida: ****Memoria 2**

**...**

Nuestro prospero reino se encuentra gobernado por dos reyes: el Rey Azul y el Rey Rojo, así es como se les conoce por todo el lugar. Cada uno tiene su propio castillo en cada extremo del reino, según esto es para una mejor seguridad y protección; el castillo Rojo se encuentra en el oeste, cerca de las montañas por donde nacen los ocasos cada tarde, y en el este, cercano al turquesa e imponente mar que refleja a la luna, se haya el castillo Azul, mi hogar.

Esta sencilla información es una buena introducción para mi próxima lectura, eso es lo que yo pienso, ahora solo me falta encontrar el libro entre tanto que saco mi tío de los estantes.

- Oh ahí esta –dijo con un toque de emoción en mi voz una vez que logro divisar el cuero negro que forra al libro con la inscripción _"Crónicas de un valiente corazón"_ en letras doradas; es un poco viejo e inclusive sus hojas ya han adquirido ese tono amarillento que los años le da a los libros y a los pergaminos, pero creo que una lectura de ese nivel lo vale. Tomo asiento, coloco el libro sobre la mesa y me acomodo las gafas comenzando de esta manera mi aventura literaria.

"_Corrían los años de antaño, aquella época donde las cosas no eran fáciles, donde día a día las personas tenían que sacrificar sus vidas para encontrar la manera de sobrevivir; el miedo se sentía en el aire a cada momento y nadie sabía cuándo podía ser tu último día de vida. Los campos de cultivo eran regados con la sangre de los caídos en las batallas que los reinos vecinos propiciaban espontáneamente con el fin de saquear lo poco que teníamos. Por otra parte nuestro "gran" monarca se refugiaba en su palacio de piedra tallada con todas las comodidades que solo alguien con tanto poder se podía costear…"_

Escucho un ruido, pero supongo que ha de ser idea mía.

"…_sin importarle el pueblo que sufría tras sus magníficas paredes con cristalería fina. Pero afortunada o desafortunadamente no tardo para que su cabeza rodara y manchara las escalinatas de la entrada real. La poca gente cuerda que quedaba entro en pánico con semejante acto barbárico que cometieron los soldados del reino vecino."_

Vuelvo a escuchar ese ruido y ahora estoy seguro que no ha sido mi imaginación, pero aun así lo dejo pasar.

"…_Yo estaba ahí ese día, aun me acuerdo como el soldado desenvaino su espada y de un corte certero corto el cuello del monarca; aun puedo escuchar los gritos…"_

Me tenso ante el ruido que se hace de nuevo presente. Volteo ligeramente mi rostro a ver a mi tío, el cual se encuentra absorto en su propia lectura, suspiro e intento seguir su ejemplo.

"…_de las mujeres que se encontraban a mi alrededor. El caos total surgió en ese instante y los…"_

_Tap, tap, tap_…es ese ruido otra vez.

"…_grupos rebeldes que se habían escondido planeando sus estrategias salieron por fin para devolverles la esperanza a ese reino que parecía olvidado por Dios. De entre ellos…"_

Tap, tap, tap.

"…_un personaje encabezo la primera lucha, cuyo objetivo fue sacar a los soldados extranjeros que…"_

_Tap, tap, tap,_

"…atentaban contra las inocentes personas; nadie supo su verdadero nombre y hasta la fecha nadie ha sabido de donde salió, pero lo que todo mundo va a recordar siempre era…"

Tap, tap, tap.

"…su roja cabellera…"

- Su roja cabellera –dijo al mismo tiempo que mis ojos graban cada una de las palabras impresas.

- Ya llegaste a esa parte ¿no? –me pregunta mi tío con ese sereno rostro.

Asiento, mientras escucho esa cristalina risa de mi tío.

- ¿Cuántas veces te has leído ya el libro?

Intento hacer memoria.

- Serán unas catorce veces con esta –contesto seguro y orgulloso de mi respuesta.

- Crónicas de un valiente corazón, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo leí –me comenta mientras hace una expresión como si se estuviese adentrando a sus memorias.

- ¿Es verdad tío que el primer Rey Azul lo escribió?

- Nunca he pensado en otro posible candidato.

- Me fascina como narra los hechos, es tan…

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap_…ese molesto ruido, suelto un largo suspiro ya que acabo de descubrir su fuente.

Cierto, han pasado tres años desde mi primera visita al castillo Rojo, es un lugar agradable por así decirlo, tiene bonitos jardines y su biblioteca es muy extensa, no tanto como la del castillo Azul, pero tiene libros que ni siquiera mi tío a leído aún. Vengo cada año, aunque últimamente nuestras visitas se han hecho más constantes, pero no tengo ningún problema, bueno a excepción de…

-¡Souh Mikoto! –clamo su nombre al haberlo cachado golpeando sus dedos contra la madera de la mesa, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunta con un tono seco, posando su penetrante mirada sobre mí.

- El ruido que haces, para ya, es molesto.

Tap, tap, tap…lo vuelve a hacer.

Despreocupado, cínico y desobligado, el hijo del Rey Rojo, heredero de su puesto y la versión "roja" de mi posición, tenemos la misma estatura y somos de la misma edad y aun así...no puedo respirar el mismo aire que él.

- Reisi, déjalo ha de estar aburrido –dice mi tío con su mejor sonrisa - ¿Por qué no salen a dar una vuelta por los alrededores?, estoy seguro que le joven Souh ha de conocer buenos lugares fuera de las cuatro monótonas paredes del castillo.

Mi tío se ve tan emocionado con la idea que ni siquiera pienso en oponerme a su descabellada "oferta"; por lo que termino asistiendo ante su propuesta. Volteo a ver y Souh parece darle lo mismo, aunque ya se ha puesto de pie.

- Muy bien, solamente no se vayan exageradamente lejos –nos "advierte" mi tío –Diviértanse.

Souh sale de la habitación y yo me preparo para seguirlo, no sin antes tomar el libro que deje a medias sobre la mesa.

* * *

Ya habían pasado los límites del castillo Rojo, tomando un sendero que daba hacia las colinas. Al final no tardaron tanto y encontraron un agradable sitio donde había unos cuantos árboles y mucho pasto. Souh se dejó caer recostándose con los brazos tras su nuca y posando su vista en las nubes que despacio pasaban arriba de ellos. Por su parte Munakata cogió asiento bajo un árbol retomando su lectura donde la había dejado.

Fueron unos minutos llenos de completo silencio, solo el viento asando suavemente entre las copas de los árboles. Hasta que el pelirrojo pensó que ya era suficiente.

- Eres aburrido -soltó de repente Mikoto dejando de ver al cielo y posando su mirada en el apasionado lector.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? -Munakata no retiro la mirada del libro, e inclusive no detuvo su lectura.

- Mmm veamos… -el pelirrojo se incorporó acercándose peligrosamente, para terminar arrebatando el libro de las pálidas manos del otro. Lo sostuvo por una de las pastas, haciendo que se abriera totalmente dejando expuestas cada una de las amarillentas hojas-… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – exigió el de ojos violeta, mientras se ponía de pie de un sólo movimiento yendo directo a tratar de recuperar su preciado libro.

- Si sigues leyendo esto… -hablaba Souh esquivando los "ataques" del enojado chico de gafas, a la vez que "examinaba" el contenido como si de un sabio se tratase, para al final lanzar su veredicto mirando burlonamente a Reisi-…te volverás un total amargado.

Y dicho eso emprendió la "huida", corriendo colina abajo con el dichoso libro aun en sus manos.

- ¡Souh Mikoto! -grito apretando sus puños y agitándolos en el aire al ver a aquel salvaje -según su punto de vista- escapando con su lectura. No tardo ni medio segundo en seguirle, cayendo inconscientemente en el juego.

El de roja cabellera llevaba gran ventaja, y aún más cuando la bajada de la colina se ponía cada vez más empinada, por lo que la velocidad de ambos chicos aumento. Souh por su parte no tenían ningún problema con eso, al contrario del peli azul quien más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer de bruces contra el fresco pasto y el lodo.

- ¡Detente Souh! - exigió una vez que recobro el equilibrio después de no haber visto una roca entre el pasto.

- No lo creo –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr entre los arboles de la planicie. Munakata no quiso quedarse atrás e intento alcanzarlo, algo que le fue imposible.

La "persecución" los terminó llevando a orillas de un rio de poca profundidad. El pelirrojo al ver una fila de rocas sonrió maliciosamente, y salto a la primera que se encontraba dentro del agua volteando a ver al chico de gafas que aun venia un poco a distancia.

- Regresa aquí Souh –indico el peli azul señalándole tierra firme.

- Mejor venga usted aquí… –dijo Mikoto en su particular tono de voz, aunque su mirada era diferente, no era esa que veía todo aburrido y con desinterés, ahora era retadora; una de las manos movía el libro retando al otro mientras su otra mano acomodaba un poco de su cabello que se encontraba hacia abajo.-…señor aburrido.

A Reisi se le subieron los colores al rostro con ese cometario, y en el mismo momento que le comenzaba un tic en el ojo tomo la primera rama que encontró en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde estaba Mikoto.

Souh alcanzo a saltar a la segunda roca antes de que la rama se estampara contra su rostro.

- Hey –hiso un intento de reclamo anuqué por dentro eso lo estaba comenzando a divertir, quería ver que tan molesto podía llegar a estar el de gafas.

El de orbes violeta no hiso caso y siguió con su ataques, algunos hubieran sido muy certeros de no haber sido por los buenos reflejos que tenía el de roja cabellera así como su buena defensa, que pese no tener una rama, con las manos le bastaba para parar los "ramasos". En uno de los ataques cuando ya iban a la mitad del rio, Reisi alcanzo a pegarle en uno de los costados, distrayéndolo por un momento, y aprovechando eso salto a la misma roca que el de ojos miel; una vez ahí logro quitarle el libro.

- Algún día serás muy bueno con la espada… –Reisi se desconcertó ante el amble cometario que le dio el pelirrojo, aunque no duro mucho su emoción por así decirlo, ya que de un suave empujón perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo al agua -…pero con tanto movimiento delicado caerás.

Souh comenzó a reír una vez que vio a su "compañero" sentado en el agua con un libro totalmente empapado y las gafas chuecas en su sonrojado rostro.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto con un tono molesto en su voz, ante la aparentemente innecesaria risa del otro –por tu culpa mi libro esta arruinado.

- Libros hay muchos, pero momentos divertidos no tanto –le dijo una vez que fue lo suficientemente capaz de controlar su risa.

Munakata quedo en silencio por un momento, ya que pensándolo bien hacía mucho tiempo que no corría como lo había hecho, ni se había divertido, si así se podía decir.

- Tienes un retorcido concepto de diversión, pero he de admitir que tienes razón.

-Puede ser –el pelirrojo le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el chico en el agua la acepto, aunque solo fuera para jalarlo al rio también. Y así fue como ambos chicos terminaron empapados.

- Aunque para ser honesto también tengo mi retorcido concepto de diversión, Souh.

-Hay que ver para creer –después de eso ambos chicos comenzaron a reír.

* * *

- Sabes que soy mayor que tú ¿verdad?

- Somos de la misma edad Souh.

- Claro que no, yo soy de Agosto tú eres de Octubre –comento serio el pelirrojo- por dos meses soy mayor.

- Como si eso cambiara mucho.

Mikoto ya no le puso atención, se encontraba volteado mirando uno de los senderos del camino; y sin decir nada tomo al peli azul de la muñeca y lo jalo por el camino que acababa de ver.

-Oye, ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Cállate y sígueme –posterior a esas palabras ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Souh había sido muy claro en su última indicación por lo que Reisi no alego a nada, simplemente se dejó guiar por el nuevo rumbo que habían tomado.

- Creo que en ninguna de tus visitas habías podido ver algo así ¿verdad? –después de esa pegunta se detuvo y señalo a un campo de florecillas violetas y rosas que yacían a unos metros de ellos.

- No –contesto sencillamente Munakata apreciando lo que se conocía como los campos secretos de flores del lado Rojo del reino. Muy pocas personas que iban de visita podían verlos, ya que no se encontraban a simple vista, no como los campos de flores blancas del Castillo azul que nacían a orilla de los caminos.

- Creo que alguien me debe un gracias por haberle hecho de guía ¿no crees?

Reisi ignoro su comentario sarcástico y se acercó más a las florecillas hincándose entre ellas. Souh hiso lo mismo sentándose frente a él, viendo como el menor se retiraba las gafas.

A partir de ese momento ninguno de los dos hablo, solo se quedaron ahí uno al frente del otro, sintiendo como el viento los rozaba y viendo cada una de las delicadas flores que había a su alrededor.

De un instante a otro Munakata paso sus largos y blancos dedos acariciando los pétalos cerrados de un tierno botón; esa acción no pasó desapercibida por el mayor y mucho menos esa simple pero sincera sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Reisi. Podía ver desde ahí como los ojos violeta brillaban con un tinte especial, chasqueo la lengua y volteo su rostro topándose con una florecilla del mismo color de los ojos que acaba de ver; una flor lila que se mecía ligeramente contra el viento a dos palmos de él, y que soltaba un extraño encanto.

* * *

Por alguna razón Souh no lo pensó ni dos veces y coloco las manos sobre el tallo de la flor lila, arrancándola con firmeza pero sin haber lastimado ni un solo pétalo de esta.

Munakata comenzó a seguir con su analítica mirada cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba el pelirrojo. Pero para su sorpresa pronto tuvo a este observándolo fijamente a pocos centímetros de él. En ese momento quiso decir algo, pero aquella mirada tan penetrante lo hacía desistir de cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle, desviando un poco su rostro esperando que así Mikoto lo dejase de ver de esa manera.

Souh miraba firmemente al chico frente a él, observando sus pequeñas muestras de nerviosismo debido a él. Sonrió internamente cuando vio aquel pálido rostro desviarse hacia la derecha en una pequeña inclinación. No lo dudo más y aferro la delicada florecilla en sus manos, para después acercarse un poco más al peli azul. En ese momento sus dedos rozaron los cabellos de Reisi –era un suave tacto- mientras acomodaba el tallo sobre la oreja y entre los azules cabellos, justo donde debía de ir la patilla de las gafas que ahora reposaban sobre el regazo de su dueño.

Termino de acomodar la flor, y se alejó retomando el lugar donde se encontraba momentos atrás, con una sonrisilla en su cara.

Era único lo que sus ojos veían; pétalos de suaves tonalidades liliáceas que armonizaban con el cabello de profundo azul; lila florecilla que realzaba aquel par de pupilas violetas y aquel carmín que ligeramente yacía en esas mejillas.

- Sabes… -la voz de Mikoto rompió el silencioso ambiente llamando la atención del menor-…eres aburrido…pero en este momento puedo decir que tienes algo de lindo…Reisi.

Ante esas palabras Munakata dio un salto, el rubor de su rostro aumento, se sentía tan…tan…

Mikoto recibió en ese instante un golpe del mojado libro contra su rostro.

-Hey…-se "quejo" en un bajo tono sin inmutar su voz ni su rostro, sobando ligeramente donde el libro había impactado. Quiso decirle un par de cosas al otro, pero para ese entonces el de cabellera azul caminaba lejos de él, apretando los puños y forzando sus pasos, señales claras que se encontraba "molesto". Pero a pesar de eso Mikoto alcanzo a notar un par de orejas enrojecidas.

Soltó una despreocupada sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía un poco su pantalón. Recogió el irreconocible libro, para después alcanzar a Munakata.

-Regresemos, Reisi.

* * *

**Hola** aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno nos estamos viendo el jueves con el tercer capitulo.


	3. Memoria 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki pertenece a Saru así como Reisi pertenece a Mikoto.

**Advertencias: **cambios de narrador

* * *

**I used to rule the world: ****Memoria 3**

**...**

Que su padre fuera el Rey Rojo lo había condenado a vivir en el castillo, no es que lo culpara, pero realmente le hubiera gustado otra clase de vida.

Souh suspiro mientras cerraba aquel malditamente aburrido libro, ¿por qué la biblioteca tenía que ser tan silenciosa?

Sí, esa era una de las partes que más odiaba de ser el hijo del Rey Rojo, aunque por otro lado…

-Munakata Reisi –susurro el nombre de la persona que se encontraba frente a él; cruzando del otro lado de la mesa aquel chico que unos años atrás se aferraba a la ropa de su tío ahora devoraba con la mirada uno de los tantos libros que se encontraban apilados entre él y su tío.

Rodo los ojos y comenzó a golpear sus dedos contar la mesa, ¿qué más podía hacer? , si su tutora le había ordenado que se quedase con el hermano del Rey Azul y con su sobrino.

Volvió a golpear sus dedos, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más.

- Ya llegaste a esa parte ¿no? –pregunto el mayor a su sobrino quien asintió en respuesta - ¿Cuántas veces te has leído ya el libro?

- Serán unas catorce veces con esta –escucho que contesto el peli azul muy orgullosos de su respuesta. Catorce veces ¿cuántas más faltaban para aprendérselo de memoria?, aunque pensándolo bien lo más probable es que ya lo hiciera.

- Crónicas de un valiente corazón, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo leí –menciono el señor con tono soñador, entonces eso significaba que eso era de familia.

- ¿Es verdad tío que el primer Rey Azul lo escribió?

- Nunca he pensado en otro posible candidato.

- Me fascina como narra los hechos, es tan…

Golpeo otras tres veces los dedos contra la mesa, antes de ser descubierto por una violeta y molesta mirada.

-¡Souh Mikoto! –aquel chico clamo su nombre

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunto con un tono seco, posando su penetrante mirada sobre el de gafas.

- El ruido que haces, para ya, es molesto.

Lo volvió a hacer, no es que fuese su intención, pero era imposible no querer molestar al chico de los cabellos azules y de la mirada violeta.

- Reisi, déjalo ha de estar aburrido –dijo el tío, por fin una persona que lo entendía- ¿Por qué no salen a dar una vuelta por los alrededores?, estoy seguro que le joven Souh ha de conocer buenos lugares fuera de las cuatro monótonas paredes del castillo –no había una mejor descripción para ese castillo que monótono. Y así se puso de pie motivado con la idea de salir de ese lugar.

- Muy bien, solamente no se vayan exageradamente lejos –fueron advertidos –Diviértanse.

Y al final de todo lo más relevante que Souh podía contar de su aventura fuera del castillo junto al "devorador de libros" fue: que le terminaron pegando con un libro mojado en la cara.

…

Hoy es la última noche de invierno, puedo notarlo, ya que desde mi ventana puedo ver los nuevos retoños de las flores del jardín, e inclusive puedo percibir su ligera fragancia. Aún estoy sorprendido que los campos de flores ya estén rebosantes, supongo que debieron de haberse adelantado.

Es cerca de medianoche y aun no logro dormirme, suspiro, lo mejor será meterme a la cama ya. Y es con ese pensamiento que me acerco para cerrar la ventana, pero cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrar a un intruso en el jardín a tan altas horas de la noche, lo mejor será ir a averiguar.

Tomo algo con lo que abrigarme, y estoy a punto de salir de mi cuarto cuando logro divisar el paquete sobre mi cama.

- De seguro me servirá ahora.

…

El pelirrojo camino hasta que llego al jardín, pese a lo tarde que era, podía caminar sin ningún problema por ese lugar que tanto conocía, eso y por el hecho que la resplandeciente luna iluminaba su camino. Pronto paro una vez que reconoció la silueta que había visto desde su ventana; empezó a acercarse sigilosamente, hasta estar al lado de su objetivo.

- Insisto, si sigues leyendo quedaras amargado el resto de tu vida –comento en su particularmente seco tono de voz, lo que provoco que…

- ¡Arrgg! ¡¿qué haces aquí?! –fue el comentario de "bienvenida" que el ojimiel recibió por parte de un peli azul un tanto espantado, que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo un nuevo libro cerca de unos rosales.

- Vivo aquí –fue esa la contestación que le dio, para después sentarse a un lado del menor.

- Estaba tan bien hasta que llegaste.

-Oye, tengo sentimientos.

-Si lo dices en ese tono tan seco nadie te va a creer –susurro para sí Munakata.

Mikoto se dejó caer sobre la hierba, con la vista clavada en el cielo.

-Son muchas –dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Estrellas.

Reisi volteo su rostro hacia el cielo, y entendió de lo que estaba hablando el de rojizos cabellos; el firmamento nocturno era como un gran lienzo negro recubierto con innumerables y nítidos destellos. Se dejó caer también sobre el pasto.

- Ahí está tu estrella –comento el de orbes violetas, señalando algún punto en la inmensa nada, llamada cielo.

- ¿Hum? –no había comprendido la intención de esas palabras.

- La constelación del León –movió un poco sus largos y pálidos dedos -¿ves? es como un león.

- Si tú lo dices –agrego el mayor sin haber entendido muy bien que era lo que quería que viera, aunque en ese momento se le vino algo a la cabeza –y ¿dónde se encuentra la tuya?

-Mmm, si no me equivoco se encuentra un poco más hacia la derecha, precisamente ahí.

-¿No están juntas la tuya y la mía?

-¿Por qué tendrían que estarlo?

- Porque justamente ahora los dos estamos juntos.

-No es así como funcionan las cosas –dijo Reisi con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas a causa del descuidado comentario del otro.

-Pero deberían funcionar así.

El de gafas se encogió de hombros –Tal vez así debería ser.

Ambos se sumergieron en un total silencio, donde solo se escuchan algunos grillos no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban.

-Toma –de repente Munakata sintió un paquete nada pesado sobre su pecho. No pregunto nada y sólo se limitó a abrirlo, aunque en la posición recostada que se encontraba era un tanto difícil. Rasgo la envoltura, terminando con un libro entre sus manos. Era el libro más viejo que había visto en su vida, pero pese a eso parecía que podía durar más años; tenía un forro que algún día debió haber sido un rojo brillante, y que ahora era un rojo obscuro; no tenía título, parecía que eso era lo único que el tiempo se llevó. Lo abrió y leyó las primeras palabras.

"_Corrían los años de antaño, aquella época donde las cosas no eran fáciles…"_

Paro su lectura y volteo su rostro para ver a Mikoto –Crónicas de un valiente corazón –dijo en un casi susurro.

- No debería decírtelo, pero este libro es el original.

- No puede ser, lo estas inventando –en ese momento se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado y con el libro aferrado por sus manos.

- ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

Reisi se detuvo a pensarlo, pero nada respondía a esa pregunta.

- Pero…pero ¿dónde lo encontraste? –seria mentir decir que la curiosidad no lo estaba matando.

-Te infartaras si te enteras que un libo tan valorado por ti era el soporte de uno de los muebles de la cocina del castillo Rojo –al terminar soltó una despreocupada risa al ver el rostro de incredulidad que puso el menor –Lo encontré un par de meses atrás, lo hojee y me pareció una lectura sin chiste.

-Para ya con eso, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de buena literatura –soltó un tanto indignado.

- Quizás –contesto neutralmente, mientras se ponía de pie.

- Aunque –hiso una pausa –Qué curioso, según tú, si sigo leyendo seré un amargado, y ¿ahora me regalas un libro?

- Detalles sin importancia –y así fue como se retiró del lugar, quizás ahora si podría dormir.

* * *

**Hola**, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo y sólo dejenme decir muchas gracias por sus reviews, y bueno creo que no voy a poder actualizar cada tecer día peri bueno no tardare con el carto capitulo.

Nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Memoria 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki pertenece a Saru así como Reisi pertenece a Mikoto.

**Advertencias: **cambios en el narrador.

* * *

**I used to rule the world: ****Memoria 4**

**...**

Así como las páginas de los libros que al ser hojeadas una por una van dejando a la anterior atrás, pasaron los días y con ello los meses, por lo que no era extraño que dos años hayan pasado desde aquel día viendo las estrellas desde el jardín del castillo Rojo.

Y hablando sobre el castillo Rojo, es preciso tener en cuenta que he arribado a este apenas unos minutos atrás. Me encantaría ir a la biblioteca y perderme en la lectura, pero por el momento mi tío y unos conocidos suyos se encuentran celebrando una pequeña reunión en dicho lugar.

Camino un poco por el sitio y suspiro con resignación; pero pensándolo bien aún me queda una forma de entretención antes de que mi tranquilidad y "libertad" se vean amenazadas; aunque con esto último una duda se me viene a la mente.

- ¿Dónde estará Souh? –me pregunto sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto retomando de inmediato el camino por el que me dirigía antes de ser asaltado por esa cuestión la cual de seguro dentro de un par de horas me será respondida.

* * *

Souh vagaba por los pasillos, de un lado a otro; había estado en los establos momentos atrás y ahora se encontraba en un amplio corredor de los interiores del palacio. Sus brazos se hallaban tras su nuca y la despreocupación se veía claramente reflejada en su rostro. Sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento no eran en sí muy profundos, pero tampoco era que fuese prestando atención a su alrededor, simplemente caminaba sin un rumbo previamente fijo, sólo iba a donde sus pasos lo llevaran; o al menos eso era lo que sucedía en su pequeño mundo hasta antes de pasar por una de las puertas ubicadas en ese corredor.

Fue ahí donde sus piernas se detuvieron una vez que sus oídos escucharon la música que provenía de aquella habitación. Abrió las puertas para ingresar, y grande fue su sonrisa al ver lo que adentro había. No era una habitación fuera de lo normal, sólo era un piano, un ventanal y una melodía inundando el lugar, oh y claro, Munakata Reisi haciéndola posible.

Cerró lentamente las puertas tras él, para después acercarse hasta el piano, donde término recargando uno de sus codos sobre la superficie ébano, mientras se deleitaba viendo al de gafas tocar el piano.

Sus ojos violetas se encontraban cerrados, mientras sus labios formaban una mueca que se podía denominar como una genuina sonrisa, a la vez que sus dedos se movían sobre las blancas teclas de marfil; y era justamente los precisos y elegantes movimientos de esos largos y blancos dedos sobre las teclas que estaban hipnotizando al único espectador de la habitación.

Presto total atención a la música, relajando su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho, o al menos no desde mucho tiempo atrás. La melodía se alargaba dando pelea a los extensos minutos que poco a poco iba abarcando, aunque eso era difícil de percibir, ya que desde el punto de vista de Mikoto en ese cuarto el tiempo no existía.

Las ultimas notas fueron tocadas de forma tan suave que el pelirrojo podía jurar que apenas las teclas fueron acaricidas. Y después de eso el peli azul abrió poco a poco sus violetas ojos sólo para toparse un par de orbes miel.

- Por qué no me ha de extrañar que entres a cuanto lugar se te plazca –fueron las primeras palabras que Munakata le dio al mayor después de meses de no verse*.

- Vivo aquí –aparentemente esa siempre había sido la mejor contestación que Souh tenía para justificar sus egoístas actos –como el peli azul los había llamado-.

- Siempre tan cínico.

-Y tú siempre tan aburrido.

Reisi soltó un suspiro, no tenía ganas de empezar una guerra verbal en ese momento, era verdad que se encontraba un tanto cansado después del viaje, y justamente fue por lo que tocar el piano la había parecido una buena manera para relajarse.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –la monótona voz del de cabellera roja rompió el silencio tras unos cuantos minutos de completa calma, mirando fijamente al chico de gafas.

- ¿Eh? –la pregunto tomo por sorpresa a Munakata quien no tenía la mínima idea a que se refería el mayor; y eso le molestaba: le molestaba de sobremanera no tener la respuesta en el momento indicado, pero tenía que admitir que eso era difícil cuando se trataba de alguien tan espontaneo como lo era Souh Mikoto.

- Mira si eres lento –dijo sonriendo con un ligero toque de burla al percatarse del sutil nerviosismo que surgía del menor- ¿Cómo se llama la melodía?

Reisi estaba a punto de contestar cuando un ruido se hiso presente llamando su total atención.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto levantándose del asiento, con la mirada fija al ventanal del cuarto.

- Te refieres a los disparos –aclaro sin más el de ojos miel.

- ¿Disparos?

- Son los disparos que dan inicio a la fiesta anual del pueblo.

- ¿Fiesta del pueblo en marzo? –Pregunto con curiosidad el de azul cabellera –En el castillo Azul las fiestas son en octubre, aunque supongo que son diferentes costumbres a pesar de pertenecer a un solo Reino, tendré que investigar luego sobre esto, lo mejor será preguntarle a mi tío al respecto.

Souh sonrió un poco llevándose una mano a su frente y negando ante el interés "educativo" que estaba presentando el de lentes – ¿Has ido al pueblo antes?

- No, nunca he tenido la oportunidad, mi tío no parece muy interesado en que lo conozca, aunque ahora que me acuerdo creo que leí algunas cosas al respecto en un libro.

El mayor ya no dijo nada, limitándose simplemente a coger al peli azul por la muñeca, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación llevándolo consigo.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Hay cosas en esta vida que no aprenderás con los libros –suspiro - Y a pesar que te haya dicho ya que te convertirás en un amargado a tan joven edad al parecer sigues sin hacer caso– y sin dejar que el menor replicara lo condujo hasta la salida que daba justo al establo, donde tomo un par de cosas que Reisi no pudo identificar.

-Ten ponte esto- dijo pasándolo una larga capa liviana de tela blanca con capucha-que dejaba libre sus brazos - una vez que estuvieron fuera del establo, mientras él por su parte se colocaba un sombrero que cubría su rojo cabello.

- ¿Por qué teng…-pero el pelirrojo lo silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo que terminara de formular su pregunta.

- Silencio ahorita, preguntas después, ven.

Un vez "listos" se encaminaron hacia una reja que por su apariencia parecía que no había sido ocupada en años, aunque Mikoto se las arreglo muy bien para abrirla.

- Apresúrate- le dijo una vez que llegaron al inicio de lo que sería el camino que bajaba al pueblo.

* * *

- No entiendo cuál es tu prisa –dijo entre quejas por tanto jaleo y tanto misterio.

- Digamos que estoy castigado y no puedo salir del castillo hasta nuevo aviso –le explico con su natural todo de despreocupación, mientras veía la estupefacción en el rostro de Munakata –Será mejor que nos apuremos antes que los soldados nos encuentren.

- ¡Souh Mikoto! – y el grito se perdió entre las copas de los árboles y el vuelo de las aves que se encontraban descansando en estos.

* * *

- Aun no puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí en la condición en la que te encuentras –soltó un pesado y largo suspiro bajando su rostro- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

- Callarte y ver lo que tienes frente tuyo.

Munakata refunfuño aunque termino "haciendo" caso y viendo la fiesta que había frente a sus ojos. Toda la fiesta se encontraba concentrada alrededor de la fuente principal, en una amplia plazuela. Las casas de los alrededores habían sido decoradas con flores de alegres colores en sus balcones. Había cadenas de rosas rojas que iban de casa en casa formando "puentes" entres estas. Al lado de la fuente había un grupo de músicos que daban ambiente al lugar con sus sencillas flautas y con sus gastados y empolvados violines, mientras los jóvenes y las señoritas del lugar bailaban gustosos al ritmo de las alegres melodías. Y un poco retirado de los jóvenes danzantes había mesas rebosantes de comida que repartían un grupo de mujeres de muy avanzada edad.

El de ojos violeta veía sorprendido todo aquello; era todo tan colorido y lleno de vida, tan diferente a las celebraciones de octubre de su hogar donde todo era adornado con florecillas blancas y todo parecía tan ordenado y planificado.

- ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunto Mikoto al oído quien ya se había percatado del rostro embelesado del menor.

Reisi estaba a punto de contestarle cuando ambos vieron como un par de soldados reales se acercaban a donde estaban, al parecer era verdad que los estaban buscando. Pero antes que Munakata pudiera decir algo Souh lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hasta donde las personas estaban bailando.

- ¿Qu-qué crees que estás haciendo? –pregunto con duda Reisi, viendo a su alrededor como la gente bailaba animada saltando, aplaudiendo, agarrándose de la mano y girando al compás de la canción que apenas había comenzado.

- ¿Esto es mucho para ti? –pregunto con burla el de cabello rojo mientras veía curioso las reacciones del menor al tomar con precisión su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios, mientras su mano libre se posaba en la cintura del menor.

- ¿Qué? acaso es que nunca habías bailado –le pregunto de nuevo poniendo una triunfal sonrisa al ver como el rostro del peli azul se teñía de rojo.

-No es algo que te importe –dijo bajando su rostro intentando seguirle el paso al mayor -Idiota no soy una mujer como para que me tengas que agarrar así.

- Ya lo sé, pero con la capa blanca puedes pasar por una –dijo burlonamente ante la mirada enfurecida de Reisi –además es sólo mientras se convencen que no estamos aquí.

Munakata tenía buenos argumentos para contradecirlo, iniciando por que todo era su culpa; pero prefirió callar ya que ahora él estaba tan involucrado en el problema como el pelirrojo.

Ambos comenzaron a acoplarse al ritmo mientras la velocidad de las notas iba aumentando conforma a los intenso roses de los arcos que hacían sobre las cuerdas de los violines. A su alrededor la gente que no estaba bailando seguía el ritmo de la música con las palmas de sus manos. Y poco a poco la gente que hasta ese momento había estado bailando se iba abriendo para apreciar a la joven pareja de extraños que los acompañaba en su fiesta. Y seria mentira decir que ambos no lo estaban disfrutando, aunque claro sería muy difícil que Munakata aceptara que se sentía extrañamente bien tener su mano entrelazada con la del ojimiel.

La música se hacía cada vez más rápida y los pasos más marcados; pero una vez que termino ambos fueron recibidos por los aplausos de su cálido "publico".

Mikoto hiso una reverencia con la intención de fastidiar un poco a su "pareja".

- Jamás me había sentido tan humillado –dijo en tono bajo el de azul cabellera.

- No te quejes, que tienes una admiradora –agregó el mayor, quien le hiso ver que una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años se acercaba hacia a él.

- Para usted hermosa señorita –le dijo la inocente niña entregándolo un pequeño ramo de flores compuesto por una rosa roja y unas cuantas florecillas lilas, para después irse corriendo hacia un grupo de niñas de la misma edad que jugaban tomadas de la mano mientras saltaban en círculos.

Souh no podía con la risa que le causo tal escena, lástima que le durara tan poco, pues Reisi termino con su alegría cuando le proporciono una patada en la espinilla. El menor después de eso soltó un suspiro al ver que los soldados se habían ido, lo mejor sería ir a ver qué tal estaba la comida, por lo que se dirigió hacia las mesas que se encontraban apartadas de la fuente, Mikoto por su parte le siguió un tanto adolorido.

La mujeres parecían que habían sacados sus mejores ropas para la ocasión, mientras los niños disfrutaban de la fiesta y de los dulces bocadillos que les repartían las ancianas del pueblo, quienes traían los dulces en hermosas canastas tejidas adornadas con flores de muchos colores.

Una de esas viejecitas se les acerco obsequiándoles unos dulces, los cuales consistían en unas fresas ensartadas en unos palillos cubiertas con crema y miel.

- Muchas gracias –agradecieron al mismo tiempo.

- De nada –contesto la dulce mujer para después verlos fijamente y con expresión de sorpresa; por un momento ambos chicos pensaron que habían descubierto a Souh o algo así.

- ¿Pasa algo? –se aventuró a preguntar el de rojos cabellos.

- Oh nada, solo que ustedes hacen una bonita pareja y tienen una gran historia por delante –y dicho eso se volteo para darle dulces a un grupo de niños.

- Retiro lo dicho jamás me había sentido tan humillado hasta ahora –se retractó un muy sonrojado Munakata mientras se abría paso buscando un lugar apartado para poder sentarse a disfrutar el dulce.

- No diga eso "hermosa señorita" que me sentiré ofendido.

- Creo que la patada no funciono ¿verdad?

Mikoto ante eso solo alzo sus hombros.

No tardaron mucho en divisar un borde junto a la vieja iglesia del lugar, por lo que se plantearon dirigirse a dicho sitio.

Iban caminado cuando un chico de menor edad que ellos choco con el pelirrojo.

- Disculpe- dijo el joven un tanto avergonzado, al parecer no iba prestando la debida atención al camino ya que venía discutiendo algo con el chico que traía agarrado de la mano. Esa escena era un tanto curiosa pues al chico que traía cogido de la mano era evidentemente más alto que aquel chico castaño.- Te dijo que tienes que disfrutar de la fiesta, no es sano que te quedes en tu casa todo el día, además que la celebración es sólo es una vez al año –le decía al chico de gafas y de ojos azules que traía de la mano.

- Tsk –fue la única respuesta que soltó el ojiazul quien a pesar que a primera vista se le veía molesto en el fondo al parecer disfrutaba bastante de tener su mano siendo agarrada por la del joven de castaño cabello.

Mikoto y Munakata vieron a tan singular pareja alejarse rumbo a los dulces; ellos por su parte retomaron su camino; donde una vez que llegaron se sentaron para disfrutar de las fresas.

- Su música es agradable, es muy tradicional –comento de repente el de gafas – en las fiestas de octubre toca una pequeña orquesta, todo es más…

- ¿Aburrido?

- Quizás.

- Sabes, tendrás muchos problemas cuando llegues.

- Detalles sin importancia, la verdad es que no podía permitir que el Sr. Aburrido pasar un día más de su vida sin haber conocido el pueblo del lado Rojo.

- Quizás –dijo poniendo un leve sonrisa -que no pasó desapercibida por Mikoto- antes de darle una fuerte mordida a las fresas, haciendo que parte de la miel escurriera de su boca.

Souh se quedó viendo por un momento como el amarillo dulce resbalaba por la pálida piel del de orbes lila, y él también dibujo una leve sonrisilla en su rostro antes de pasar sus dedos por la barbilla del menor retirando la miel que se había escurrido, para después irlos subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a los labios de Reisi donde los dejo acariciando sutilmente la superficie.

- Tus labios están helados, Munakata –ante esas palabras el mencionado no pudo más que sonrojase adquiriendo un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras aun sentía los dedos contarios acariciando sus labios.

Las campanas de la vieja iglesia comenzaron a tocar anunciando que la tarde estaba cayendo con cada replique que estas hacían mezclándose a su vez con los canticos y las risas que de fondo se escuchaba.

- Todavía no me dices como se llamaba la melodía –dijo sonando como un ligero reproche en la voz de Mikoto, mientras retiraba un poco sus dedos de los labios del menor.

- Aun no tiene nombre –era verdad la canción que había estado tocando era de su propia invención, la había terminado unas semanas atrás, pero nunca había pensado ponerle nombre.

- Que mal- comento el mayor con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en saber su nombre? -Reisi pregunto con curiosidad.

- Porque me la imagino siendo tocada por las campanas de la vieja torre de esta iglesia –hiso un pausa mirando a su acompañante profundamente –De hecho en este momento puedo oír sus dulces notas replicando contra el aire… ¿crees que pueda ser tocada en el campanario?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –la duda del de ojos violeta se hacía mayor a cada instante, a la vez que volvía a sentir esos cálidos dedos descendiendo hasta su barbilla de nuevo.

- Quisiera convertirla en himno…

Y sin decir más Mikoto junto sus labios con los de Reisi dando un suave beso con tintes posesivos, sus manos iban recorriendo la espalda contraria posándose en la cintura del menor, aferrando sus dedos y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Munakata estaba estático sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa dejando ver ese violeta cristalino; coloco sus manos en el pecho del de rojo cabello en un intento de apartarlo, aunque al final no lo hiciera dejando sus manos quietas sobre la ropa del mayor.

El beso se cortó a los pocos segundos cuando el aire les hiso falta. Reisi no sabía que decir, sentía su rostro acalorado, pensando que de seguro sus mejillas se encontraban rojas cual manzanas. Su mente siempre tan centrada se encontraba hecha un lio con miles de preguntas, a la vez que veía ese par de orbes color miel que lo veían de una forma…no tenía palabras para describirlo o no sabía realmente lo que veía en los ojos de Souh.

- Tenemos que regresar –dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a andar por el camino hacia el castillo –Me está esperando un buen sermón por parte de mi tutora.

Reisi sólo asintió viendo como Mikoto caminaba alejándose por el sendero, mientras él llevaba sus dedos a sus labios, rosando suavemente donde apenas unos instantes habían estado los cálidos labios de Souh. Instintivamente sonrió.

"_¿Qué había sido todo eso?"_

* * *

*Aunque primero plante que habían pasado dos años eso no significa que no se vieron en ese tiempo.

hola, aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo, agradeciaendo a todos aquellos que dejan comentario.


	5. Memoria 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki pertenece a Saru así como Reisi pertenece a Mikoto.

**Advertencias: **cambios en el narrador.

**Notas para antes de la lectura:** Es importante que se acuerden que Reisi AUN NO es el Rey Azul, lo es su padre, así que no se confundan.

* * *

**I used to rule the world: ****Memoria 5**

...

Estaba más que seguro que la justicia existía, ya que como era de esperar, y como él tanto lo predigo, después de "escaparse", Mikoto recibió tremenda reprimenda, dando como resultado que este estuviera castigado por un largo tiempo con vigilancia casi las veinticuatro horas del día; aun cuando su tío y él regresaron al castillo Azul, el pelirrojo no pudo salir siquiera a despedirlo al carruaje, cosa que por más que lo negase le causo un poco de tristeza.

- Lo veras pronto – dijo su tío colocando una cálida mano en su regazo cuando el carruaje llevaba ya los primeros metros recorridos por el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

- No es de mi interés y no me molestaría si no lo vuelvo ver en mi vida –dijo de forma serena ante la expectante mirada del mayor, antes de que este soltara una simple risita.

- Siempre me han fascinado las mentirillas blancas que salen de los labios de los jóvenes a esta edad –comentó su tío con una comprensiva y divertida sonrisa iluminado su cansado rostro- Porque por más que intenten ocultar en sus frías y cortantes palabras, la esperanza y el anhelo logran salir de estas.

Reisi volteo su rostro hacia la ventanilla como si las palabras de su tío no le hubieran sido comprensibles, sólo para llevar sus largos dedos a sus labios y tocarlos levemente justo donde días atrás habían estado los cálidos y posesivos labios de Suoh Mikoto.

- Esperanza y anhelo ¿eh? –soltó en un suave susurro, antes de perderse en el atardecer que se vertía sobre los verdes campos de trigo.

* * *

El sol salía cada mañana, y la luna lo remplazaba en las frías noches; así era cada día: un continuo ciclo que no discriminaba a ninguno de los dos lados del reino. Ambos astros celestes estuvieron presentes cuando de los verdes campos del lado Rojo brotaron los más bellos capullos que daban vida en cada rincón creciendo desmesuradamente sin importar tapar piedras ni enrollarse en los robustos troncos de los arboles más longevos del lugar; estuvieron presentes cuando las lluvias llegaron para cubrir en un eterno roció a todo verde adorno de la tierra; y estuvieron presentes cuando los vientos apaciguaron las lluvias y con sus tintes matizaron las copas de los árboles de tonos anaranjados, ocres y rojizos. Ambos astros fueron testigos de los radiantes días donde el sol se reflejaba en el mar del lado Azul del Reino durante sus primaverales y productivos días; fueron testigos de cómo las bahías, los muelles y los puertos eran cubiertos por las altas mareas y las olas que rompían contra estos con brusquedad cuando las posteriores lluvias se avecinaron; y sin que pasara mucho, fueron testigos de cómo el viento se llevaba y apaciguaban aquellas imponentes y veraniegas lluvias, reprimiendo a su vez a los pescadores de sus labores, que temerosos de los fuertes vientos se dedicaban a otras actividades durante la temporada.

Así fue como el sol y la luna vieron a la par el cambio de estaciones que ocurrió simultáneamente en todo el Reino. Pero sin embargo, una noche de principios de otoño donde los vientos corren y los arboles pierden cada una de sus ya secas hojas, la luna se quedó por más tiempo en el cielo, viendo la tragedia que aconteció en uno de los lados del Reino, específicamente en el Castillo Rojo.

La lluvia se soltó, y los relámpagos golpeaban en el obscuro cielo, mientras el viento rozaba las ventanas cerradas de las casas, amenazando a su vez con volar las viejas tejas y tablones de los techos, siempre susurrando la tragedia.

Tragedia, tragedia se murmuraba por los obscuros y húmedos callejones del pueblecillo.

Tragedia, tragedia eran las palabras estancadas en los labios de las sirvientas del castillo que corrían de un lado a otro.

Tragedia, tragedia eran las marcas y las arrugas formadas en los rostro de los viejos sabios de la biblioteca, y de los soldados que montados a caballo deambulaban entre las calles contando las malas nuevas.

Tragedia, tragedia era el sentimiento que el viento iba esparciendo en su andar por todo el lugar, colándose por los recovecos y las puertas mal cerradas.

Tragedia fue lo que la luna vio y por lo que se quedó tiempo demás en el firmamento.

Tragedia fue la noticia que llego a la mañana siguiente al Castillo Azul, entradas las primeras horas del gris cielo matutino. La "Tragedia" al final fue…

- Su Majestad –clamo uno de los lacayos una vez que se le otorgó el permiso para entrar completamente al estudio personal del monarca Azul.

- ¿Qué mensaje me traes a tan altas horas de la mañana?, supongo que ha de ser de suma importancia o ¿me equivoco? –pregunto la real figura, viendo seriamente al frente, mientras acomodaba unos papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

- Es una mala noticia que llena de dolor a todos…

* * *

Munakata cerro de golpe su libro, no podía concentrarse debido a los pensamientos que revoloteaban libres por su mente debido a cierto pelirrojo desobligado, y también por los constantes golpeteos que hacían los ventanales a causa del fuerte viento con el que había amanecido el reino, al parecer los habían dejado abiertos las sirvientas que realizaron el aseo de su alcoba la tarde anterior.

Aparto el gastado libro de su regazo dejándolo sobre la mullida colcha de su cama; se levantó, encaminándose rumbo a los grandes ventanales por donde el viento se colaba y levantaba a la vez las finas y delgadas cortinas. Una vez ahí, sujeto el marco de los cristales, y estando a punto de cerrarlos sus ojos se perdieron con el paisaje. _Algo andaba mal…_

Y eso lo podía deducir con tan sólo ver como a lo lejos, muy retirado de ahí el cielo se abría ante una negra nube por la cual se alcanzaban a ver destellos blancos de los rayos y relámpagos que de seguro estaban cayendo ahí.

Soltó un suspiro, jalo las ventanas para emparejarlas, pero justo cuando iba a pasar el seguro, la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente dando paso a su tío y unos pasos atrás a su mismísimo padre.

- Tío, padre…–giro un poco más su rostro sólo para encontrarse los descompuestos rostros de los dos mayores- ¿Q-qué está pasando?

Ante esa pregunta su padre endureció su rostro, mientras su tío se acercaba un poco más a él con el rostro un tanto confundido.

- El Rey…-el mayor hiso un pausa-…el Rey Rojo ha muerto.

En ese instante las ventanas fueron soltadas, dejando que por acto del viento azotaran con fuerza y que las cortinas volaran.

* * *

"_Las pequeñas batallas que se libraban en los campos iban disminuyendo poco a poco, todo gracias a nuestro líder, que con fortaleza aun resistía en las fronteras con menos que un batallón de civiles que días atrás se le habían unido después de tomar "armas" de sus casa: hachas, palos, instrumento de arado, todo lo que podían conseguir con los escasos recursos que tenían…"_

_Su rostro mostro un dejo emoción y admiración, mientras sus manos dignas de un chico de trece años de largos y pálidos dedos acariciaban las amarillentas hojas del libro de forro rojo oscuro que se titulaba como: _

"_Crónicas de un valiente corazón"_

_Su hambre por "devorar" aquel libro le había llevado a pasar cerca de tres horas en el jardín del Castillo Rojo, sin percatarse de cuando el sol había comenzado a meterse; sólo fue que se dio cuenta cuando sus violetas ojos se percataron de la obscuridad por la que pronto estaría rodeado. Cerró el libro, se puso de pie y se encamino adentro del castillo._

**…**

_Llevaba demasiados pasillos recorridos como para acordarse por cuales ya había pasado. Y bueno quien lo culpaba, si el lugar era condenadamente inmenso, no por nada era un c-a-s-t-i-l-l-o._

_Soltó un pesado suspiro, aferrando el libro más a su cuerpo, como si este le diera una invisible pero poderosa "protección". _

_Volteaba a cada lado, sólo para toparse con más y más pasillos desiertos levemente iluminados por las ventanas, y algunos otros en total obscuridad._

_- Demonios –soltó el chico de trece años cuando se dio cuenta que había regresado al pasillo por el que había pasado minutos atrás. Ahora era un buen momento para arrepentirse de no haber ido directo a su habitación después de la comida, pero bueno qué podía hacer si su tío tenía una importante reunión y a Mikoto se lo llevo su tutora para sus lecciones, lo único que le había quedado hacer era leer el libro en el jardín._

_Soltó otro suspiro, dando vuelta para probar suerte en otro pasillo, pero lo que encontró no fue un obscuro y desierto corredor, si no a un señor que lo veía fijamente desde las penumbras de este. Al verlo dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa que le había generado el extraño, que ahora que lo veía bien no era nada atemorizante, hasta podía decir que le resultaba vagamente familiar._

_Era un señor que no pasaba de los cuarenta años, lucia bastante bien, aunque el cansancio se veía reflejado en sus ojos color miel. De cabello castaño y porte galante. _

_- Al parecer estas perdido –le hablo con un tono tranquilo y lento._

_- A-a-algo, señor –contesto siendo traicionado en ese momento por los nervios._

_- Bien, veamos ojos violeta, cabello azul obscuro y gafas –decía el extraño posando sus penetrantes ojos en cada una de las partes que iba mencionando, sobre todo en los ojos del chico- Eres el heredero del Rey Azul, o ¿me equivoco?_

_- No, dijo no se equivoca señor._

_- Tu habitación esta por aquel pasillo –le dijo señalando uno de los corredores de la derecha- Ven, te llevare, supongo que tu tío no se ha dado cuenta de tu ausencia y ha de pensar que ya estas dormido en tu cuarto o de lo contrario ya hubiese despertado a medio castillo para que te encontrara._

_Reisi no dijo nada más y se limitó a seguir al extraño que caminaba como si nada por los obscuros y solitarios pasillos. Al final no tardaron mucho en llegar al cuarto del menor._

_- Aquí es – le indico el mayor abriendo con cuidado la puerta de madera._

_- Gracias, señor –le agradeció educadamente, mientras se encaminaba para poder ingresar a la habitación- Buenas noches._

_- Buenas noches tengas tú también pequeño –y una vez dicho eso el extraño adulto continuo con su camino._

_Munakata aun en la puerta vio como el mayor se iba; lo extraño era que se dirigía rumbo a la habitación real.  
Acaso, ¿él era…_

* * *

Esa noche no supo sobre la verdadera identidad del extraño hombre que apareció para ayudarlo; aunque días después se enteró por boca de su tío -cuando él en una tarde en el jardín le conto sobre dicha situación- que aquel personaje no era otro que el Rey Rojo, quien por pura coincidencia se encontraba en uno de sus paseos nocturnos de reflexión antes de dormir. Aun se acuerda de la risa que soltó su tío al terminar con su relato, "_Estas querido niño mío son las ironías de la vida" _había dicho antes de proponerle un paseo en esa inusual tarde soleada, dejando el tema zanjado.

Volteo su rostro para ver conversar al consejo del castillo Azul, cayendo en la realidad y en el presente. Se encontraba en la sala de juntas viendo entrar y salir a los miembros más viejos del lugar, quienes con expresiones de seriedad, sorpresa y angustia hablaban sobre el futuro del Reino.

- Digo que es aún muy joven para tomar el cargo –hablo el señor de barda blanca y ojos celestes, quien golpeaba con las manos la mesa de roble intentando llamar la atención de todos.

- Los Primeros Reyes tomaron el Reino a su misma edad – comento tranquilamente el tío de Reisi.

Ante ese comentario los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

- Dejando a "los cuentos de hadas" de lado, él tendrá que tomar el reino tarde o temprano –hablo otro señor de castaña cabellera pero de rostro arrugado por la edad- Y para ser honestos no podemos esperar.

- ¡Él tiene razón! –clamo su colega poniéndose de pie en el acto.

- ¿Algún otro pariente que pueda tomar el cargo? –propuso con tono inquisidor un cincuentón de cabello negro como el ébano y de barba cerrada.

- Saben muy bien que las cosas no funcionan así, e inclusive si fuera de otra manera nuestro difunto Rey no tenía ningún otro pariente –hablo el Azul Monarca sobándose las sienes tratando de no perder la paciencia.

- ¡Pues esto no me da buena espina, claro que no! –uno de los ancianos se colocó de pie, blandiendo su bastón ante todos antes de retirase de la habitación, frente a la casi nada sorprendida mirada de Munakata quien con calma veía como los presentes comenzaban a dar sus opiniones sin respetar las contrarias.

De un momento a otro hubo un fuerte golpe contra la mesa que puso orden y silencio entre los hombres, los cuales voltearon inmediatamente hacia el Rey Azul quien con sus ojos color violeta veía fríamente a cada miembro del Consejo.

- Tendrá tres meses de plazo para que tome la parte del Reino que le corresponde, ni un día más ni un día menos, sin discusión y sin negociación –soltó firmemente el soberano de los mares del Reino- Aprenderá lo que tenga que aprender, y se le instruirá lo que deba de instruírsele.

Nadie objeto, nadie dijo nada…

* * *

- ¡Imagínate! el Rey más joven que hemos tenido desde los tiempos de antaño —dijo el mayor abriendo sus brazos para expresar lo grande de sus palabras.

Su tío se había colado en su habitación después de la reunión, a él no le importaba, de hecho en esos momentos era agradable tener dicha compañía.

- ¿Era verdad lo que dijiste en la junta? –pregunto con esa curiosidad de niño que solo reservaba para su tío.

Una sonrisa se ensancho en el rostro cansado del Señor, en ese momento supo la respuesta.

- Él Primer Rey Rojo tenían diecisiete cuando tomo el Reino, tal y como dice el libro.

Munakata volteo a ver el libro de "Crónicas de un valiente corazón" que reposaba en ese momento sobre su buro.

- Y el Primer Rey Azul, tomo el Reino a los diecinueve, casi veinte –continúo el mayor- a pesar de que no comenzó a gobernar al mismo tiempo que el Primer Rey Rojo sigue siendo el Rey Azul más joven en la historia.

- ¿Por qué no tomaron juntos el Reino al mismo tiempo? ¿Eran amigos no? –pregunto.

- Eso ni yo lo sé –dijo un tanto desanimado- lo único que se sabe es que tomo la parte Azul cuando su querido amigo falleció.

- ¿Cómo fue que murió el Primer Rey Rojo?

- Defendiendo lo que más amaba en el mundo _"Su pequeño paraíso"_ como él lo solía llamar.

- ¿Era un lugar?

- Mi querido niño aun te falta mucho por aprender –le dijo con aquella mirada cariñosa- Recuerda que no siempre las cosas son lo que deben de ser, ni lo que deben de ser es lo correcto ni la verdad; que hay dos maneras de llegar al mismo camino, pero que siempre puedes crear una tercera e imaginar una cuarta; que la persona que más te quiera en este mundo jamás unirá un "te amo" con tu nombre, e inclusive ese "te amo" nunca llegara a tus oídos por el simple hecho de mantenerte protegido; y una promesa aun no cumplida se vuelve más fuerte con el tiempo.

Su tío se puso de pie, y se retiró de su habitación dejándolo solo con esas palabras, las cuales quizás en ese momento no tenía por qué entenderlas, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

En aquel entonces no lo vio, sino hasta días después, cuando su tío le confeso que aquel que le había ayudado había sido el Rey Rojo, se sintió tonto por no haberse dado cuenta, pero aquellos ojos color miel eran exactamente los mismo que los de Mikoto. Exactamente los mismos…

El Primer Rey Rojo tenía los ojos color miel, o al menos eso era lo que la descripción ene le libro decía. _"Sus ojos color miel se iluminaban con el alba, aunque su mirada siempre parecía cansada y distante pero a la vez era tan penetrante"_. Exactamente los mismos…

Se puso de pie, pero a diferencia de su tío él no salió de la habitación; él se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde una vez recargado contra el marco pudo ver como a lo lejos las grises y obscuras nubes se alzaban imponentes.

El joven Primer Rey Rojo de ojos miel había muerto.

El joven Rey Rojo de ojos miel que lo ayudo en aquel entonces había muerto.

El joven Nuevo Rey Rojo de ojos miel, Suoh Mikoto…

Algo dentro de él se rompió…

* * *

**Hola**, antes que nada una enorme **disculpa** por el retraso pero me encontraba en unas vacaciones familiares, pero ya estoy de regreso, de hecho ante-ayer regrese y lo primero que me puse a hacer fue este fic.

Quizás después del **beso** que paso en el capítulo pasado este quedo bastante **ligero**, pero bueno es parte del inicio de la **verdadera trama** del fic.

Por cierto ya tengo gran parte del **próximo capítulo**, por lo que pronto está actualizando, no creo pasar de esta **semana**.

Nos vemos y **gracias** por leer.


	6. Memoria 6

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki pertenece a Saru así como Reisi pertenece a Mikoto.

**Advertencias: **cambios en el narrador.

* * *

**I used to rule the world: ****Memoria 6**

Mi tío muchas veces me dijo que el tiempo era efímero y onírico, y otras tantas irónico. No había podido comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras, ya que nunca había tenido problemas con el tiempo causante del eterno pasar de los días; hasta ahora que descubrí que tres meses no son nada, ni siquiera un soplo de viento que rompe contra las copas de los árboles.

Hoy es el día, me dije a mi mismo cuando desperté.

Hoy es el día, me dijo mi tío cuando me lo encontré a la hora del desayuno.

Hoy es el día, me comento mi padre al cual me tope de camino a mis aposentos

Hoy es el día, me dijeron las grises nubes que se encaminaban rumbo al castillo Rojo en ese momento y que pude ver a través de mi ventana.

Hoy es el día, y por alguna extraña razón se siente como un golpe en la dura realidad.

…

Pensé que en estos tres meses -que no duraron nada- la inquietud de mis pensamientos y la opresión en mi pecho se apaciguarían tal y como las aguas del mar lo hicieron cuando llego el frio del invierno; y que desaparecerían cualquier día de esos, tal y como paso con las secas hojas sobre el pasto. Pero fue todo lo contrario; cada día aumentaba esa confusa inquietud mental, y cada noche me acostaba con esa presión en mi pecho privándome muchas veces de mis horas de sueño.

Pasando el primer mes y medio, casi rozando en el segundo me acerque a mi tío, para preguntarle la razón de mi malestar, y si acaso era una enfermedad la causante de mi "agobiante estado". Tras preguntarle él me miro con su mejor sonrisa y su más picara mirada, sólo para después lanzarse a las más sonoras y escandalosas carcajadas que le pude haber escuchado alguna vez. Claro que yo me quede confundido e inclusive mostré señales de molestia ante la "nula" respuesta que recibí de su parte. Y al final, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, me miro calmadamente, así como siempre hacia, me coloco su cálida mano en mi hombro y me dijo firmemente: _Eres igual al libro "Crónicas de un valiente corazón", tan fácil de leer, pero complicado de entender y descubrir las respuestas entre las palabras que sueltas tan a menudo._

A veces pienso que mi tío tiene la respuesta para todo, pero nadie las puede comprender en el mismo instante en que las escucha.

…

Suelto un pesado suspiro antes de ingresas al carruaje que nos llevara a mi padre, a mi tío y a mi hasta el Castillo Rojo, ya que como había dicho antes…

…Hoy es el día.

* * *

La suave resolana matutina goleaba contra su cama sin doseles, mientras él la sentía acariciar su rostro con aires adormilados.

Su mente se encontraba más allá del presente, pero no por eso se encontraba en el pasado ni en el futuro; por el momento se podría decir que se encontraba en un _lugar_, pero todavía eso era más difícil de entender; ya que pensar específicamente es "ese" lugar había sido complicado desde mucho tiempo atrás.

No tenía un nombre designado por él; ni siquiera había más palabras para una correcta descripción que no fueran _frio y cálido_, una contradicción en toda la grandeza de la palabra.

Sintió la resolana aún más cálida sobre su rostro, haciéndolo volver a pensar en dicho _lugar_. Sonrió. Su _"Pequeño Paraíso"_, podía nombrarlo así partir de ahora. Aunque no sabía si era de su total pertenencia, pero era divertido pensar en que si lo era.

En eso un insistente _toc, toc_ lo saco de sus pensamientos, invitándolo a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con un joven hombre uniformado que con una reverencia lo saludaba y le solicitaba su permiso para entrar completamente a su habitación.

Adelante le hubiera dicho, pero en ese momento no parecía ser importante si lo decía o no, de todos modos el individuo termino por entrar.

- Joven Suoh, el Gran Consejo Rojo indica que los preparativos para el acontecimiento de la fecha de hoy están finalizados, por lo que puede tomarse su tiempo de ahora hasta el mediodía para alistarse.

El pelirrojo asintió suavemente, en señal de haber captado el mensaje.

- Entonces, si me disculpa me retiro –dijo el soldado comenzando a dar media vuelta para salir del cuarto- Con su permiso.

- Quiero que él venga aquí en cuanto arribe su carruaje –soltó Mikoto monótonamente antes de que el soldado pudiera retirarse, por lo que este quedo a un paso de cruzar por la puerta de madera- Y es una orden que él ha de acatar aun si no está del todo de acuerdo.

- Claro Joven Suoh –contesto inmediatamente- Pero disculpe mi ignorancia, ¿podría decirme el nombre de la persona que usted está solicitando?, la verdad es que muchas personas hoy arribaran en carruaje al palacio.

El de rojo cabello termino de incorporarse, quedando frente a la ventana que se encontraba abierta dejándolo ver al exterior.

- Mi pequ… -guardo silencio por un instante poniendo a su vez una serena sonrisa mientras veía los colores azules del cielo que acababan de revelar los suaves tintes del amanecer.

- Disculpe, ¿dijo algo?

- Su nombre es Munakata Reisi.

* * *

El viaje había sido más que tranquilo, sin ningún contratiempo; claro si no se contaba el mar de preocupación que surcaba por la cabeza de Reisi.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por un Castillo Rojo adornado de banderines en varias tonalidades de rojos y dorados, los cuales ondeaban a merced del suave viento que corría por el lugar esa mañana.

Los tres bajaron casi de inmediato del carruaje, viendo a otros invitados -que habían llegado recientemente al igual que ellos- conversando mientras ingresaban al interior del palacio.

Las reverencias no se hicieron esperar cuando el Monarca Azul descendió del carruaje. Mientras por su lado Munakata era interceptado por un soldado de castaña cabellera; el de gafas pensó que podía aprovechar para preguntarle acerca de la ubicación exacta de la coronación.

- Joven Munakata sea bienvenido –le saludo el soldado inclinándose ante la presencia del ojivioleta.

- Disculpe, ¿podría informarme en donde será la ceremonia?

-La ceremonia se hará en la habitación del trono, en el ala lateral…pero el joven Suoh ha pedido que en cuanto usted llegara fuera de inmediato a sus aposentos.

- ¿Lo pidió?

- Más bien fue una orden –dijo un tanto apenado el soldado.

- Caprichoso, como siempre –murmuró el de lentes para sí, mientras tomaba el camino contrario al salón del Trono.

* * *

La hora se acercaba, y no era que le importarse mucho; para ser honestos desde que nació sabía su destino: ser el rey Rojo a la muerte de su padre. Después de dieciséis años no había oportunidad en su mente ni tiempo para cuestionarlo, aunque no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto; pero al final de cuentas que podía esperar si la salud de su padre siempre había pendido de un hilo.

- No pensé que fueras de los que dan órdenes para obtener lo que quieren –escucho esa conocida voz atrás suyo. Alguien muy conocido por él había entrado a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su ingreso.

- Ja, de vez en cuando no creo que este mal, si de todos modos en pocos minutos seré el Rey Rojo.

Se hiso un incómodo silencio, el cual el de ojos de color violeta aprovecho para acercarse un poco al de orbes miel.

- Lamento lo de tú…

- Por favor no nos pongámonos sentimentales –le interrumpió en un tono suave, tan característico en él.

- Claro –el peli azul volteo su rostro para apreciar un poco la habitación del mayor. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo el castillo Rojo nunca había entrado a ese lugar; era amplia como todas las demás habitaciones; con un ventanal que iba del suelo al techo, cubierto por una cortina de terciopelo rojo obscuro que se abría para dar paso a la luz del sol; había en el centro una cama de herraderia simple pero elegante; a la derecha del lado contrario del ventanal había un par de puertas de madera que al parecer era el armario; y a un lado de la cama en una pequeña mesa con una almohadilla soportando una corona, de oro sólido con incrustaciones de rubí. Sus ojos violeta se perdieron en el brillo que soltaba aquella magnífica pieza, se acercó un poco ignorando la penetrante mirada que le dedicaba el pelirrojo.

- ¿Podrías? –después de un rato admirando la corona escucho la profunda voz del pelirrojo. Reisi salió de su estupefacción, subiendo su campo visual al rostro de Mikoto tratando de descifrar el significado dentro de la pregunta; para después soltar un suspiro cuando vio un extraño destello dentro de los ojos color miel y comprendió todo, o al menos lo que tenía que entender en ese momento.

- Se supone que debe ser tu primero al mando quien te coloque la corona –comento un tanto desganado mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la corona.

- Me dará más suerte si eres tú...–dijo viendo los pálidos dedos sostener la pieza de oro-…y necesitare mucha suerte.

Esas palabras sólo aumentaron el infinito mar de preocupación que Munakata venia sintiendo desde tres meses atrás, junto con la opresión en su pecho. Bajo su rostro acercándose a donde se encontraba el de rojiza cabellera. Una vez estando frente de él, alzo su mirada llevando la corona hasta su cabeza colocándosela con calma y paciencia, mientras murmuraba pequeñas partes del discurso de coronación que había leído en alguna parte. Un par de cálidas manos se posaron encima de las suyas, impidiendo que las pudiera retirar.

- ¿Escuchas? ya comenzaron los violines –comento tranquilamente el pelirrojo soltando por fin su agarre de las frías manos del otro.

- Por qué en vez de escuchar una majestuosa melodía escucho como si el violín llorara.

- ¿Tan mal tocan?

- No me refiero a eso –soltó un pesado suspiro, posando sus ojos en los de Suoh -¿Estarás bien con todo esto?

- Estaré bien –contesto seguro, retirándose la corona para dejarla de nuevo en su sitio.

Munakata bajo su rostro, pero pronto la mano de Mikoto se posó debajo de su barbilla alzando su rostro.

- No llores por mí, Munakata –le murmuro en un tono burlesco, pero lleno de sinceridad y ternura.

El de orbes violeta le retiro la mano de su barbilla con un manotazo que resonó por todo el lugar.

- En mi vida lloraría por alguien como tú.

-Me gustaría oír estas palabras en un futuro, Munakata.

- Créeme que así será.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas por el instante previo a que las puertas se abrieran precitadamente, anunciando de esa manera que el momento había llegado.

- Vamos Miko…su majestad –índico el menor dándole la espalda al pelirrojo a la vez que salía de la habitación, dejando a Suoh solo.

-Yo también espero que así sea, Reisi.

Soltó un suspiro, antes de hacer lo mismo y dejar aquella habitación totalmente sola.

* * *

Al final como era de esperarse la ceremonia se llevó acabo; el joven Mikoto ascendió al trono tomando de esta manera la responsabilidad de la parte Roja del reino y el poder de gobernarlo. Las felicitaciones y las dudas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar: _"Tan magnifico como su padre", "Aun es muy joven", "Al parecer este será otro periodo reinado por la paz", "Dudo que pueda ser capaz de dirigir al reino", "Algo me dice que esto no terminara bien, sólo esperad, yo se los digo"_, eran la clase de comentarios que inundaron el lugar, mientras por su parte un joven de azul cabello trataba de ignorar la palabrería que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

En eso una cálida mano se puso en su hombro; volteo sólo para encontrarse con el apacible rostro de su tío.

- Lo hará bien.

- Tío yo…

- Lo hará bien –volvió a repetir mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que ya con la corona tomaba asiento en el trono.

Reisi siguió la mirada de su tío, encontrándose con la imagen Mikoto con la corona de oro sobre su cabeza, sentado en el trono. _Majestuoso_, era el único adjetivo que podía salir de sus labios.

- Lo hará bien- dijo por tercera vez -Me preocupan más otras cosas en este momento –susurro el mayor viendo con algo de preocupación a su sobrino.

- ¿Dijiste algo tío?

- Tu padre desea verte después de la reunión, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirte.

* * *

Era un pasillo precioso, situado justo al lado del salón del Trono; un pasillo que llevaba a la vieja y abandonada capilla del Castillo Rojo; un pasillo lleno de pequeñas ventanas en lo alto, decoradas con hermosos vitrales que daban un toque un tanto melancólico al lugar.

Sus pasos resonaban contra el piso de piedra, pero no le importaba, nadie más podía oírle, se encontraba solo en ese sitio.

Afuera la lluvia se hacía oír con su continuo golpeteo contra los vitrales; había comenzado a llover tras haber terminado la ceremonia de coronación. Al parecer aquellas grises nubes que había visto desde su ventana por fin los habían alcanzado.

Era el sonido de sus andar, el golpeteo de la lluvia y el lejano sonido de los violines lo único que lo mantenía en contacto con la presente realidad, si no fuera por eso, dejaría su mente divagar, así como él lo estaba haciendo al estar caminando lejos de la fiesta que ocurría a su espalda.

Camino un poco más a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, cerrada por una cadena con un candado, al parecer no podría ingresar a la capilla. Soltó un suspiro, necesitaba un lugar para tranquilizar sus pensamientos y parar su corazón.

En eso escucho unos pasos acercársele por la espalda; eran lentos pero firmes, cansados pero levemente elegantes, Suoh Mikoto, pensó inmediatamente.

- El banquete aún no termina y su rey ya anda dando paseos innecesarios.

- El banquete ya casi termina y tú no has probado ni un bocado –escucho esa profunda voz hablarle cerca de su oído, mientras él seguía dándole la espalda.

- He perdido el apetito.

- Entonces yo podría decir que se me antojo caminar por aquí.

- Egoísta y despreocupado, nunca cambias ¿eh? –dijo Munakata posando sus largos pálidos dedos sobre el candado de la puerta.

Mikoto no dijo nada; y termino por pasar su brazo por enfrente del cuerpo del de gafas, colocando su mano también sobre el candado junto a los dedos del menor, mientras su otra mano se acercaba a dicho objeto con una llave ennegrecida por el paso de los años.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa llave?

- La tome de la Sala del Consejo después de que me coronaran, ahora soy un Rey ¿recuerdas?

- Supongo que he de añadir que también eres caprichoso.

- Supongo.

Reisi veía analíticamente los movimientos de las grandes manos del pelirrojo que intentaban abrir el gastado candado; cuando de repente sintió la barbilla del mayor recargarse sobre su hombro derecho, lo cual hiso que algo dentro de él se estremeciera, ya que si el de ojos color miel no se hubiera encontrado con las manos ocupadas en el candado se hubiera interpretado eso como un abrazo.

De pronto se escuchó un leve estruendo cuando el candado cedió ante la llave y las cadenas golpearon contra el piso levantando un fino polvo; así fue como la puerta se pudo abrir para que ambos encontraran una abandonada capilla llena de polvo y telarañas; y casi cubierta por las penumbras, de no ser por los tres grandes vitrales que habían en ese pequeño lugar, y que daban paso a unos leves rayos de luz.

Suoh se separó del cuerpo del de cabello azul, entrando a la capilla, seguido enseguida por el menor.

De los tres vitrales dos se podían ver, el tercero y el de en medio se encontraba totalmente cubierto por polvo y mugre dejando la figura nada visible. Por otro lado el vitral izquierdo -viendo de frente- era de un hombre de cabello rojo con una gran corona de oro parado sobre flores de colores; con unas montañas al fondo y un sol encima de su cabeza. Del lado contrario, el vitral derecho era un hombre de cabellera azul con una corona ligera de plata, con el mar de fondo, la luna encima de él y flores blancas a sus pies.

- Los primeros Reyes –dijo el chico de gafas en un murmullo mientras veía la magnífica obra de vitrales frente suyo, siendo estos levemente golpeados por las gotas de lluvia que caían en el exterior.

Ambos guardaron silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvieron quietos, escuchando la lluvia de afuera, los violines a lo lejos y sus respiraciones.

- Mañana en la noche me he de ir –hablo Reisi rompiendo el silencio después de un rato.

- Siempre lo haces –a Munakata le hubiera encantado oír un tono de reproche en el comentario del pelirrojo, pero este lo dijo como si del clima estuviese hablando- Vienes luego te vas, y después regresas.

- Esta vez no regresare –dijo esperando ver asombro, curiosidad o cualquier expresión en la cara del mayor, pero nada, no había nada; y después de unos incomodos segundos tuvo que seguir con su explicación, ya que por lo visto el de rojo cabello no iba a preguntarle al respecto- Mi padre me ha indicado que me iré una temporada al Pequeño Castillo Azul, se encuentra casi en el norte del Reino, cerca de la frontera del mar, es de mi tío.

- Ya veo –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Suoh.

- Mi padre ha tomado la decisión de que ahí continuare con mis estudios a cargo de mi tío y de otros tutores –hiso una pausa- y no volveré al Castillo Rojo ni al Azul hasta que yo me convierta en Rey.

- Y esto me lo estás diciendo porqué.

- Eres el Rey Rojo, por lo tanto es mi deber diplomático el de despedirme, ya que si lo has olvidado soy hijo del Rey Azul y su futuro heredero.

- Ya veo –hiso una pausa para después encogerse de hombros y agregar- Ha de ser esto lo mejor para ti.

Reisi se quedó sin palabras, la verdad esa indiferencia -por así decirlo- le estaba hartando; por lo que sería mejor retirarse de una vez por todas hacia su habitación asignada. Y sin decir palabra alguna se dio la media vuelta para irse de ahí.

Quizás lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en cosas oníricas sin sentido y asumir que ir al Pequeño Castillo Azul era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Pero antes de salir de la capilla, quedando a unos diez pasos de la puerta que se encontraba encadenada con anterioridad, sintió una cálida mano aferrándose de su brazo derecho. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué estaba pasando, cuando fue volteado bruscamente para que sus labios fueran aprisionados por otros posesivos y salvajes, que demandaban su atención para poder adentrarse a su boca. Sus ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad, mientras sentía la mano que no agarraba su brazo sobre su cintura acercándolo más al cuerpo contrario. Se dejó llevar mientras sentía la lengua de Suoh vagando por su boca en un profundo y necesitado beso. Sus labios se juntaban cada vez más, olvidando inclusive como respirar; mientras Reisi llevaba sus manos para aferrarse a las ropas que cubrían la espalda del pelirrojo. El beso duro lo suficiente para que las piernas del de gafas comenzaran a temblar, pero no demasiado para que se olvidarse totalmente del mundo, como le encantaría hacer en ese momento.

Al final ambos se separaron respirando entrecortadamente, con sus miradas unidas, mientras escuchaban como lo que comenzó como una ligera lluvia tomaba fuerza.

- Tómalo como una despedida diplomática de mi parte –agrego el pelirrojo, para después comenzar a caminar por el pasillo de los vitrales, dejando a Reisi desconcertado. El dolor de su pecho aumento, pero ahora tenía una vaga idea de la respuesta, no como hacía tres meses atrás, cuando atribuía su malestar a una enfermedad.

Escucho una alegre canción a lo lejos interpretada por violines y flautas dulces, por lo que intento poner su mejor sonrisa, pero no podía, sus ojos se sentían algo húmedos y su garganta seca.

Comenzó a caminar por donde momentos atrás salió el Nuevo Rey Rojo.

Llego al final del pasillo, pero ya no volteo atrás, simplemente cerró tras si la puerta de metal, dejando en la soledad aquel pasillo de hermosos vitrales.

* * *

Dentro de la capilla se escuchaba el fuerte golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra los vitrales, inundándolos. Una solitaria gota cristalina se estampo en el rostro de el del vitral derecho, aquel de azules cabellos, para después deslizarse lentamente por la mejilla de este.

_El vitral estaba llorando._

* * *

**Hola!** No tarde tanto con este capitulo, espero que sea de su total agrado.


	7. Memoria 7

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki pertenece a Saru así como Reisi pertenece a Mikoto.

**Advertencias: **cambios en el narrador.

* * *

**I used to rule the world: ****Memoria 7**

No podía dormir, pese a la calma en la que se encontraba sumergido el castillo; era como si mil voces estuvieran en su mente gritando, parloteando…llorando.

Cerró sus ojos, en un nuevo intento por conciliar el sueño.

Aunque cinco minutos después supo que le iba a ser imposible.

Se puso de pie; sentándose en la cama, mientras sus pies descalzos sentían el frio del suelo.

Quería dormir, simplemente quería dormir; vagar por el mundo de los sueños y olvidarse de todo por un insignificante momento.

Volteo a ver por la ventana; la lluvia ya había parado, pero a cambio había dejado un ligero halo de frio y humedad; y en la ventana unas cuantas gotas que se iluminaba con la luna llena que había esa noche en el cielo.

Llevo su mano hacia el buró, para poder coger sus gafas y colocárselas. Quizás un paseo nocturno le despegaría la mente.

* * *

Silencio es lo único que escucho, mientras mis pisadas apenas y se oyen resonar por el pasillo.

Volteo constantemente de un lado a otro, admirando las diversas pinturas que se encuentran colgadas de las paredes, de viejo tapiz crema; flores, paisajes y personas.

Pronto encuentro la puerta de cristal que da al tan conocido jardín del castillo Rojo; una leyenda en hermosura como muchos visitantes dicen. El lugar perfecto para dispersar mis pensamientos y calmar mis ansias.

Comienzo a caminar por el sendero adoquinado que cruza por entre los rosales; sigo por este camino sólo para llegar a una explanada también adoquinada, que tiene en el centro una hermosa fuente de piedra adornada en su base por pequeños azulejos. Pero cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme a alguien que no esperaba ver aquí esta noche.

- Buenas noches – le saludo acercándome un poco para poder tomar asiento también en la orilla de la fuente -…tío.

- Buenas, mi querido niño.

* * *

Un suave viento les rozaba el rostro, mientras en total silencio veían el ya despejado cielo; con la inmensa luna y las pequeñas estrellas que tintineaban en la obscuridad de la noche.

- ¿Qué te trae tan encantadora noche al jardín, mi niño?

- Insomnio.

- Ya veo.

- Y ¿a ti tío?

- Insomnio.

Ambos se volvieron a sumergir en el silencio.

- Esa es tu estrella ¿no tío? –el de gafas rompió el silencio, mientras señalaba al cielo.

- Deberías hacerlo.

- Y creo que un poco más a la derecha está la...¿qué dijiste?

- Que deberías hacerlo –volvió a repetir tranquilamente el mayor, mientras reposaba ambas manos en su propio regazo.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

- Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero –le dijo en un tono acusador.

- Podrías ilustrarme, quizás nos estamos malinterpretando.

- No hay ningún malentendido, ya que me estoy refiriendo única y específicamente a eso que le tienes que decir a cierto Rey, y no, no me refiero a tu padre –el mayor soltó una ligera risita, mientras relajaba un poco su espalda.

- No tengo ninguna palabra que dirigir al Rey Rojo.

- Dios mío, ¿desde cuando empezamos a dejar de lado su nombre, Reisi? –expreso con una sonrisa un tanto irónica, y una mirada con un dejo de asombro.

- Desde hoy en la tarde –contesto convencido de su respuesta, mientras sus ojos se posaban en las rosas frente a él; de hermoso color rojo pálido.

- Déjame preguntarte ¿antes o después? –el mayor no pudo evitar enfatizar ese tono de curiosidad, a la vez que veía atento cualquier expresión que pudiese hacer su sobrino.

- ¿De qué? ¿después de la coronación?

- No, antes o después de que ambos se hayan desaparecido durante el banquete.

- No hubo ni un antes ni un después –contesto lo más calmado posible ante el rostro de su tío, que al parecer estaba disfrutando de esa nocturna charla; gozando de llevarlo entre la espada y la pared con sus tranquilas palabras y sus -aunque no quiera admitir- acertados y directos comentarios.

- Estas consiente que tú mismo te estas contradiciendo ¿cierto? –el hombre arqueo sus cejas.

-Claro que me doy cuenta que me estoy contradiciendo.

- Entonces ¿antes o después?

- Después.

Tras la respuesta hubo de nuevo otro lapso de silencio, donde sólo se escuchaban los pequeños grillos que rondaban por el lugar entre la inmensa cantidad de plantas.

- Mira Reisi, la estrella del cangrejo –señalo el tío del menor al cielo apuntando a un conjunto de estrellas.

- Aun si hubo un después, yo no tengo nada que decirle a Suoh Mikoto.

- ¿Seguro?

- No hay frase, ni palabra, ni citación que tenga que decirle, mencionarle o citarle ha dicho ser ya mencionado.

- Supongo… –dijo el adulto mayor, mientras se colocaba de pie-… que con el paso del tiempo aprenderás a vivir con esas palabras rondando por tu mente, atrapadas en tu garganta y grabadas en tu corazón.

- No hay dichas palabras como ya he mencionado.

El de cano cabello soltó un pesado suspiro.

- Él las estará esperando.

- ¿Esperando? ¿Tú lo crees así? –preguntó Munakata con un tono irónico.

- Quiere escucharas.

- ¿Qué tanto? –el dejo de ironía en su voz se perdió un poco, aunque aún su pregunta no fue en un tono suave.

- Ansia oírlas.

- Si las dijo ¿sabrá corresponderlas? –más que ironía, un toque de angustia y anhelo fue encontrado en la última pregunta que hiso su querido sobrino.

- Como nadie más lo podría hacer –contesto suavemente de una forma comprensiva.

- Creo que me acabo de contradecir ¿verdad?

- Últimamente lo has hecho muy seguido muchacho, pero qué se puede esperar de un joven corazón que late en silencio y en secreto.

Munakata ya no dijo nada.

- Buenas noches mi niño, nos veremos mañana – y dicho eso comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada por la puerta de cristal.

- No existen dichas palabras –susurro siendo apenas audible para su tío.

- Creo que tenías razón Reisi, esa era mi estrella.

* * *

Lo pensó una y otra vez; desde temprana la mañana, cuando apenas los rayos del sol se adentraban por la ventana, hasta pasando las tres de la tarde, cuando el viento apenas y movía las hojas de los árboles.

Ese día no se había encontrado con el pelirrojo en ningún momento; salvo cuando lo vio a la hora de la comida, lástima que su padre hubiera mandado llamar a Suoh para una plática en privado, y al juzgar la urgencia de su progenitor, podría decir que era de carácter urgente.

Después de eso, no lo volvió a ver; su padre inclusive regreso a terminar el postre, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero él no regreso.

…

El momento llego, y pronto tenía que abordar el carruaje que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Su padre todavía se quedaría un día más, ya que según sus palabras: "Quería corroborar que su _petición_ fuera cumplida".

Los caballos ya estaban listos, y su tío acababa de terminar de comprobar que el equipaje estuviera en su lugar.

- Reisi niño mío, ya es hora –le indico su tío el cual le esperaba junto al carruaje- o al menos que tengas algo que hacer antes de partir.

Oh, como maldecía a veces la precisión de su tío para decir las cosas; siempre en el momento justo.

Lo pensó una y otra vez de nuevo; eso que desde la mañana traía en su cabeza.

¿Lo haría o no lo haría?

No.

Sí.

No.

Sí.

No.

- Hijo lo que tengas que hacer ahora hazlo de una vez –interrumpió su padre, quien estaba acompañándolos hasta el momento de su ida.

- Yo…- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando escucho como a lo lejos las campanas de la capilla del pueblo replicaban; cuantos recuerdos le traía ese sonido a la cabeza, justamente a aquel día. Y ante ese recuerdo sus dedos viajaron a sus labios, tocándolos suavemente.

Sí.

- Tío, ve subiendo, tengo algo que hacer.

- Bien muchacho, pero no tardes- le dijo el mayor viendo a su sobrino entrar corriendo al castillo Rojo, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sincera sonrisa; sonrisa muy diferente a la que el Rey Azul tenía en su rostro en ese momento.

* * *

Entro despacio a la habitación, donde estaba seguro que encontraría al pelirrojo: El salón del piano.

Ahí estaba Suoh recargado contra la silla que había a un lado del negro y viejo piano; el cual en ese momento se encontraba con la tapa abajo, ocultando las blancas teclas de marfil.

Mikoto al ver entrar al menor en la habitación soltó un leve gruñido, para después mirarlo fijamente.

Munakata, quien no quiso entrar hasta donde estaba el de orbes miel se quedó a unos cuantos metros de la puerta; quería hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Entonces ¿ya te vas? –pregunto Mikoto de repente; despreocupado del tono que uso para hacer la pregunta- Pensé que ya nos habíamos despedido.

- Sí –contesto firmemente- el carruaje está esperando por mí.

- Que tengas un buen viaje – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Munakata le agradeció, se dio la vuelta para retirarse, aunque aún tenía algo que decirle, algo que saltaba en su pecho; recordó las palabras de su tío y decidió que era el momento, y que mejor momento que antes de poner un pie fuera de ese cuarto. Volteo rápidamente con los ojos brillando en anhelo, posándolos inmediatamente en la figura del pelirrojo.

- Suoh, quiero decirte que yo te…-sus labios temblaban ante lo que iba a decir.

- Ya es hora que te vayas, Munakata –Mikoto le interrumpió en un tono serio y seco, mientras su mirada expresaba desinterés.

Reisi se trajo sus palabras tras ser indirectamente silenciado por el pelirrojo, y en ese momento lo entendió todo, las palabras empleadas y la mirada; lo que término haciendo que se sintiera como un completo tonto. Subió un poco sus gafas y volvió a retomar su salida, no sin antes detenerse en el marco de la puerta.

- Sabes eres una persona despreciable, más que eso…eres un completo egoísta.

Y dicho eso se retiró del lugar cerrando de golpe la puerta. No miro atrás en ningún momento, sólo hasta cuando el carruaje comenzó con su andar rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Asomo su cabeza por la ventana viendo sol que se ponía a lo lejos; tan rojo, tan él.

Llevo su mano a su pecho y prometió que esa sería la última vez que vería un atardecer.

* * *

El camino al Pequeño castillo Azul fue aún más tardado, a pesar del favorable clima que esa noche había. Y aun fue más tardado cuando ninguno de los dos dentro del carruaje hablaba. Fue incómodo y hasta molesto cruzar por tan largos parajes iluminados por la luna, sin que se emitiera ni un insignificante sonido a dentro.

Una vez que llegaron entrada la madrugada; un grupo de sirvientes se acercaron al carruaje para recibirlos, a su tío y a al joven heredero.

- Se bienvenido a mi morado Reisi hijo mío, por el momento ha sido un largo viaje, pero si estás dispuesto después de un merecido descanso podría enseñarte el cas…

- Mentiste –dijo el de gafas secamente en un casi murmullo, sólo para después adentrarse al interior dejando a su tío confundido ante esas palabras.

- Dichas palabras no existen, no más.

* * *

Llevo ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza, intentando acostumbrarse a la que sería su habitación a partir de ese día; a pesar de que siempre le había disgustado la firmeza del colchón de la cama de su padre, quizás con un par de almohadas más...

…No, ese no era el problema, y lo sabía muy bien.

Cerro sus ojos intentando apaciguar el mar de pensamientos en su mente; muchos de esos resultado de la previa "platica" que tuvo con el Rey Azul, después de que Reisi subiera al carruaje rumbo a un lugar remotamente lejano al castillo Rojo e inclusive al castillo Azul.

.

.

.

_- Eh de suponer que mi hijo ya se despidió de ti –dijo serenamente el monarca mayor- Y que tú te despediste de él como debe de ser._

_- Supone bien._

_- Hum, para alguien egoísta como usted debió de haber sido difícil._

_- Y para alguien tan ocupado como usted está plática no ha de tener sentido._

_- Esta equivocado joven Rey, todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hijo tiene sentido._

_-¿Qué clase de sentido? –pregunto inquiridoramente mientras veía el retrato de su difunto padre, dándole a entender de esa manera a lo que se refería; desatando a su vez la ira del Monarca de los mares del este, quien de un paso quedo a milímetros del de orbes miel, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa._

_- ¡No permitiré que haga semejantes acusaciones!, es mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para él._

_- Y según usted ¿qué es lo mejor para él? –Mikoto retiro con brusquedad las manos del Azul._

_- ¿Qué no es obvio? –el rey Azul miro con una gélida mirada al pelirrojo; sólo para después formar una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro – Que tú no estés cerca de él, esa es la razón por la que he venido a tan altas horas de la noche a verte, sólo quería saber si mi petición había sido cumplida._

_Suoh apretó sus puños, mientras fruncía el ceño; su mirada ardía en un completo odio por el mayor._

_- No me mires así, que no tuviste remordimiento por lo que le dijiste… no dudaste ni por un segundo, y no hay ningún rasgo de haberte afectado en lo más mínimo, porque en el fondo también sabes que es lo mejor._

_- Usted es repugnante._

_El Monarca Azul no le contesto, simplemente se apartó del de roja cabellera, acercándose a la puerta._

_- Espero que cumpla su promesa de no acercarse, ni buscar a mi hijo –hiso una pausa sólo para poner el rostro más serio que alguna vez alguien le haya visto –o de lo contrario ya sabe que no me tentare el corazón para hacerle daño, y precisamente no me estoy refiriendo a usted._

_- Veo que clase de sentido tiene su hijo para usted._

_- Busco lo mejor para él, no importa a que costo._

_- Repugnante y sin corazón, vaya que sorpresa –lo último el pelirrojo lo dijo con un evidente sarcasmo, que no inmuto al mayor de la cruel sonrisa._

_- Justo como usted, Suoh Mikoto –dijo el padre de Reisi, antes de salir completamente de la habitación._

_._

_._

_._

- Sin corazón ¿eh? –pregunto a la nada, posando su mirada en una pintura donde se plasmaba un campo repleto de florecillas lilas- Quizás, tenga que serlo a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Hola**, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. No es mi favorito pero es necesario, más de lo que parece.

Y pido una **disculpa** por haber frustrado la declaración de amor de **Munakata**, pero en un futuro van a comprender porque era necesario.

Por cierto cualquier **duda que tengan** no duden en hacérmela saber, se que a veces puede ser un tato confuso lo que escribo, pero estén seguros que cualquier duda se les puedo aclarar con todo el gusto del mundo n n

**Sin nada más** por el momento me retiro, sin saber aun cuando tendré el próximo capitulo.


	8. Memoria 8

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki pertenece a Saru así como Reisi pertenece a Mikoto.

**Advertencias: **cambios en el narrador, pequeños saltos en el tiempo y una estructura extraña.

* * *

**I used to rule the world: ****Memoria 8**

**...**

Muchas veces me pregunto, ¿acaso esto no será sólo un mal sueño?

Luego veo el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo y me digo:

_Deja de pensar en tonterías, ya que todo esto es real… _

- Padre, tío –comenzó a hablar Munakata, mientras veía seriamente a las dos figuras frente a él, quienes se mostraban intrigados por lo que les quería decir el menor- He pedido la mano de Awashima para que sea mi esposa, por lo que espero que aprueben la decisión tomada.

…_es totalmente real…se bienvenido a tu cruel realidad._

* * *

**Cinco meses atrás**

- Lamento mucho esto Awashima, pero mi sobrino no desea ver a nadie por el momento.

- Lo entiendo señor- contesto la chica de rubios cabellos y de hermosos ojos azules, mientras alzaba con tranquilidad una taza de porcelana con detalles azules- Él siempre ha sido así desde que éramos niños, de repente quiere verme y al otro día hace como si me desconociera.

El silencio reino por un momento en el pequeño kiosco del jardín, donde ambos se encontraban disfrutando de un poco de té y dulces delicias; mientras a su alrededor el suave sol iluminaba las flores blancas que crecían alrededor, llenando de una dulce fragancia el lugar.

- Lo que no puedo terminar de entender, es el por qué se comporta tan distante con usted desde que vino a vivir al Pequeño Castillo Azul –pregunto la joven.

- Mi querida niña, Reisi se encuentra lastimado –el mayor colocó una mano a la altura de su corazón, haciendo de esta manera alusión de que el daño no era físico- Y parte de eso es mi culpa, por no haber estado al pendiente de todos los movimientos que las piezas hacían sobre el tablero, creo que subestime a una.

- Lamento escuchar eso.

- Yo nunca le mentiría, y estoy seguro que sólo no fue el momento indicado para hacer los movimientos, si me hubiera adelantado un par de días… –hiso una pausa- Oh lo lamento querida, no le hagas caso a las divagaciones de un viejo.

- Le creo señor, y estoy segura de que Reisi se dará cuenta pronto –dijo la chica poniendo una sonrisa llena de compresión.

- Eso espero –soltó un suspiro- si sigue aferrándose a lo que pasó, no se dará cuenta de las cosas que están ocurriendo a su alrededor y las que se avecinan, y cuando llegue el momento ni siquiera los secretos de antaño que están en el libro podrán ayudar.

**…**

No extraño mi hogar, ni siquiera mi cuarto; no anhelo los libros de las estanterías, ni las pinturas que cuelgan en las paredes; no añoro los paseos por el jardín, ni el sonido que hace el piano al estar bajo mis dedos que se mueven presionando sus teclas.

No me siento cansado, ni mucho menos abatido. Estar enfermo es algo muy lejano a mi condición.

No he gritado, y las lágrimas no han corrido ni una sola vez por mi rostro.

Entonces ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

Cierto que aún no hablo como antes con mi tío, y que me he aislado en mis pensamiento. Pero no sería la primera vez.

Suelto un pesado suspiro, mientras hojeo el libro que me ha acompañado por un largo tiempo; pasando una a una sus viejas hojas, pero si posar mi mirada en alguna palabra en específico.

Escucho un _toc, toc_ en la puerta de la habitación que se me asignó en este castillo, y he de imaginar de quien se trata.

No digo nada, ya que no es necesario, mi tío acaba de entrar a mi cuarto.

**…**

- Vino Awashima, ella esperaba verte, y platicar contigo, es una pena que no hallas podido recibirla –dijo el mayor mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, viendo fijamente la espalda de su sobrino, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Espero una respuesta por parte de Reisi, pero esta no llego; era justamente como las últimas veces que había intentado hablar con el menor.

- Quizás no quieras escucharme, e inclusive en este preciso momento mi presencia te moleste –comento el mayor, buscando con la mirada reacción alguna del peli azul ante esas palabras- Pero sólo quiero que sepas que no me he equivocado y mucho menos te he mentido.

Munakata no le contesto, simplemente siguió pasando con sus pálidos dedos las hojas amarillentas del libro.

- No, nunca te mentiría, no a ti mi querido niño.

El mayor bajo el rostro al no escuchar palabra alguna por parte de su sobrino; soltó un largo suspiro, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, quizás un té en ese momento podría animarlo. Coloco su mano arrugada por los años sobre la manija de oro que adornaba la puerta de madera, con la intención de empujarla para abrirse paso.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres que crea? –dijo Reisi antes de que su tío diera un paso fuera de su recamara; diciendo esas palabras en un tono casi bajo, lleno de reproche y de duda.

El mayor se detuvo tras oír aquellas palabras, aferrándose a la manija de oro que aun sujetaba.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieras que crea?! –soltó de repente el ojivioleta, volteando bruscamente hacia la dirección donde su tío se había quedado parado de espaldas- Tú me dijiste que él estaría esperando _esas_ palabras, y al final me silencio.

- Yo…

- Me dijiste que las esperaba, y resulto que no tenía idea de que existieran.

- Mi niño…

- Y dijiste que sabría corresponderlas, y no lo supo hacer.

- Reisi escucha, algo está pasando del otro lado del reino, las cosas están cambiando, y muchas piezas se están moviendo...pero parece que tú no recuerdas las palabras que te dije tiempo atrás en tu viejo hogar, y mucho más me temo que no has visto las palabras reales que oculta el libro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo…

- ¡Señor!, su majestad, el Rey Azul ha arribado al castillo –en eso interrumpió un guardia que llego presuroso a la entrada de la habitación del heredero al trono.

- Creo que ya es tiempo para comprender las intenciones de las piezas, antes de hacer más movimientos sobre el tablero –dijo el mayor en un tono serio, mientras apretaba sus puños- Reisi, espero que podamos retomar esta conversación en algún momento, y sobretodo espero que para ese entonces ya hallas perdonado a este viejo al cual le duele mucho verte sufrir.

Y sin más el señor se retiró del lugar siguiendo al guardia, a la vez que dejaba al de azul cabellera con más dudas en la mente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dices las cosas como son? ¿Por qué siempre hablas con tanto misterio? Me recuerdas tanto a Suo…-antes de decir aquel nombre completo, Reisi guardo silencio, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama; sus manos se movieron lentamente sobre la colcha de suave tela, hasta que sus dedos rozaron con algo de rugosa textura. Volteo su rostro sólo para ver su gastado libro de roja cubierta.

- Será que tienes algo más que enseñarme que sólo una vieja historia- se preguntó.

**…**

Las puertas del estudio azotaron.

- Todavía no termino de hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué más quieres decirme? –pregunto el Rey Azul, mientras veía con enfado a su hermano mayor.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así.

- Era por su bien.

- ¿Por su bien? acaso dijiste ¿qué era por su bien? –el mayor hiso evidente la ironía con la que realizaba la pregunta.

- Sí, lo dije, porque así es.

- No tienes idea del daño que le hiciste.

- ¿Cuál daño? acaso te refieres al haberlo alejarlo del Castillo Rojo.

El menor comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, quería irse de ese lugar antes de que le diera una migraña.

- Oh por Dios- susurro el mayor al haberse dado cuenta de algo, siguiendo de cerca a su hermano- Por eso insististe mucho con que se viniera a vivir conmigo.

- ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? –una cínica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Monarca Azul.

- Pues no pienso cubrir esta farsa, cuando él está sufriendo por tu culpa –dijo colocándose frente al Rey Azul, impidiendo que este pudiera bajar por las escaleras.

- Oh querido hermano sabes muy bien que hare lo que sea por su bien, aun si tengo que arrancar cada pluma de sus alas y encerrarlo en la más obscura jaula, así lo hare.

- Eres un…

- No puedes decirle nada, la ignorancia es lo único que lo mantiene a salvo.

- Entonces pretendes que me quede callado mientras el sufre en el mar de mentiras que le creaste, sólo por el hecho de que si le digo algo el que saldrá lastima será él ¿me equivoco?

- Siempre tan listo hermano, pero se te olvida que, también le arrancare las alas a cualquiera que se atraviese en el camino.

La escalera estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

**…**

Llevaba rato intentándose dormir, pese a que aún era temprano. No había asistido a cenar, porque no quería toparse con su padre, ya que por alguna extraña razón no lo quería ver. Y ahora que lo pensaba su tío no fue a buscarlo como las veces anteriores, quizás había tenido mucho que hablar con su padre.

Quizás.

Justamente estaba por cerrar sus ojos, cuando escucho un fuerte ruido, seguido por varios pasos que caminaban presurosos.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se colocó una bata para cubrirse, pues las noches en ese lugar eran frías. Tomo una vela para iluminar su camino; y salió de su cuarto directo a donde escuchaba unas cuantas voces.

Cuando llego no pudo evitar llevase una mano a la boca ante la sorpresa de ver a su tío tendido en una de las estancias de las escaleras. Rápidamente se acercó a su padre, quien estaba dando indicaciones a los guardias.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –le pregunto a su progenitor sin poder evitar sonar angustiado.

- Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, y no se dio cuenta de donde estaba parado –explico su padre tranquilamente- al final dio un paso hacia atrás, intente detenerlo, pero no me escucho y resbalo, fue una fuerte caída, pero estará bien.

El Monarca se alejó un poco del lugar, siendo seguido por su hijo.

- No te preocupes, según el doctor sólo perdió el conocimiento, con suerte simplemente tendrá un par de huesos rotos, nada que un largo y prolongado descanso no cure.

- El cayó ¿simplemente por las escaleras? –le pregunto con duda el menor; había algo que no encajaba- ¿qué acaso no conoce su castillo como la palma de su mano?

- Tus acusaciones están muy fuera de lugar Reisi.

- No creo que estén tan fue de lugar por el simple hecho de que ambos estaban teniendo una discusión antes de que se…-fue callado cuando una firme mano se estampo contra su mejilla.

- Cuida tus palabras Reisi –dijo el mayor tomándolo por la barbilla mientras apretaba su adolorida mejilla.

Munakata no le dijo nada, al percatarse de la gélida mirada con la que lo veía su padre.

- Va siendo tiempo que te des cuenta de cuál es tu lugar, por lo tanto compórtate como lo que eres Reisi.

- Y ¿qué es lo que soy? –pregunto con un tono sombrío, mientras sentía como los dedos de la mano de su padre se encajaban donde le había abofeteado.

Su padre no le contesto, simplemente se limitó a aventarlo contra el suelo.

- Hasta que no sientes cabeza Reisi, tienes prohibido abandonar este castillo o hacer comentarios al respecto, ya que por lo visto tu capacidad mental aun no entiende la realidad que te rodea, y todo es culpa por tanta fantasía que esos malditos libros han metido en tu cabeza ¿entendido?

Como repuesta hubo silencio.

- He dicho ¿entendido?, Munakata Reisi.

- Entendido, padre.

* * *

**Tres meses atrás**

Mi tío se encuentra bien, al parecer mi padre "tenía razón", y sólo fue una caída por las escaleras.

Le estuve insistiendo para conocer la razón por la que ambos se encontraban discutiendo, y la respuesta fue: _una cosa sin sentido, no te preocupes mi querido niño._

¿Cómo es que tengo que reaccionar ante eso?

El doctor dijo que tenía unas cuantas costillas fracturadas y una pierna rota, por lo cual unos cuantos meses de reposo bastaran; también nos dijo que mi tío había sido muy afortunado, ya que a su edad un golpe de ese estilo hubiera tenido peores consecuencias.

¿Cómo es que alguien se puede rodar por las escaleras, cuando conoce a la perfección su hogar?

Dejando eso de lado, había otra cosa que me comenzó a intrigar; justamente fue cuando mi tío comenzó a recibir bastantes cartas y visitas de varios mensajeros -los cuales tenían que subir hasta la torre donde se encuentra su habitación- que venían de varios lugares del reino.

Inmediatamente le pregunte sobre lo qué estaba pasando, y él me respondiendo: _querido niño mío, el reino está pasando por una serie de problemas, es natural y siempre han pasado, no tienes por qué preocuparte…aunque por otro lado esto podría ser de tu total interés._

Cuál sería la sorpresa al enterarme de que tipo de problemas eran por los que el reino estaba pasando.

Mi padre el Rey Azul estaba teniendo problemas con Suoh Mikoto; he de decir que no me extraña eso, pero aun así…

¿En qué estás pensando Suoh?

* * *

**Dos meses atrás**

Reisi iba caminando por uno de los largos pasillos que tenía el Pequeño Castillo Azul; ese en particular tenia vista hacia el jardín, aquel que su tío había mando llenar con flores blancas de todo tipo.

- Tsk, he de suponer que eres Munakata Reisi –el de cabellera azul escucho una cansada voz detrás de suyo, y de inmediato volteo poniéndose inclusive a la defensiva.

- ¿Quién eres? –le pregunto a un chico con no más años que él; de ojos azules tras un marco grueso de lentes, cabello obscuro un tanto alborotado en las puntas y con un aire en su rostro de aburrimiento.

- No tengo porque decirte –contesto el menor poniendo una sonrisa que rosaba en lo maniaco- Toma, es para ti.

Reisi se sorprendió al ver que el extraño le estiraba una carta; dudo en tomarla o no, aunque al final la recibió.

- ¿Quién la ha enviado? –pregunto al ver que no había nada escrito en el sobre.

- Tsk, odio a las personas de buen corazón, no hacen más que mírate por encima del hombro –decía en un tono monótono y lento, mientras llevaba sus brazos por encima de su nuca a la vez que se daba la vuelta para irse- Pero esta vez lo hice como un favor personal.

Munakata vio al de ojos azules retirase por el pasillo, y en eso una duda surco por su cabeza.

- ¿Disculpa nos hemos visto antes? –le pregunto un tanto desconcertado por su propia pregunta.

- No lo creo, yo no solía ser de por estos rumbos.

- Eres del lado Rojo ¿verdad?

- Tsk –soltó con un toque de molestia sin ni siquiera detener su andar- Me debes una grande, Mi-sa-ki ̴

Munakata ya no insisto, e inclusive ignoro el tono con el que pronuncio aquel nombre el chico de ojos azules; simplemente bajo su rostro para poder ver la carta que tenía entre sus manos.

¿De quién era?

Abrió con cuidado el sobre; y adentro encontró un trozo de pergamino, en el cual con una letra que no reconoció venia escrito:

"_Página 8, decima palabra_

_Página 10, octava palabra,_

_Página 13, primera palabra_

_Página 1, treceava palabra"_

Subió con prisa hasta su habitación, identificando sobre su buro el único libro que había traído consigo. Lo tomo y comenzó a buscar las páginas y las palabras correspondientes; terminando por sentarse sobre la mullida cama.

- Sr. –era la décima palabra de la página número ocho, quizás estaba en lo cierto y era el libro correcto, por lo que se acomodó aún más para seguir con la labor de buscar según las pistas dadas.

Su dedo índice viajaba sobre las amarillas hojas, a la vez que iba contando las palabas; mientras que su otra mano iba escribiendo las palabras que le salían; así fue con las primeras tres palabras, pero para cuando llego a la cuarta, sus manos apenas pudieron sostener el libro y la pluma; su respiración se tensó y su corazón se aceleró. Alejo su dedo del papel, mientras sobre las letras de tinta negra caían un par de lágrimas.

La carta no podía decir eso, simplemente no podía.

Vio de nuevo el pedazo de pergamino, descubriendo que del otro lado en una letra casi diminuta venia escrita unas palabras: _Muelle Azul, feliz cumpleaños._

Es no tenía sentido, claro que no lo tenía, nada lo tenía.

Tomo el papel donde había anotado las palabras y lo aventó contra la pared, mientras otro par de lágrimas bajaba por su rostro. En eso recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo su tío, aquellas que no comprendió en ese entonces, pero que ahora tenían mucho sentido.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

Subió sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho, para después envolverlas con sus brazos.

No le gustaba demostrar debilidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya todo estaba roto dentro de él. Quizás ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza como había dicho su padre. Hiso más fuerte se abrazó, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- ¿En qué demonios estas pensando Souh Mikoto?

.

.

.

En el suelo quedo un papel arrugado, donde apenas se alcanzaban a ver las palabras:

" _Sr. Aburrido, te extraño"_

* * *

**Un mes atrás**

Era una pacífica tarde, y dos jóvenes se encontraban tomando una agradable taza de té, junto con un pastel hecho de moras azules. El kiosco del jardín se encontraba hermosamente arreglado con florecillas de ligeros tonos, pareciendo de esta forma la mayoría blancas.

- Me alegra que te encuentres bien –dijo la chica mientras sonreía ligeramente- tanto tú como tu tío.

- Gracias por preocuparte-contesto Munakata, mientras terminaba con la rebanada de pastel que se había servido.

-No sé lo que haya pasado, pero al parecer ya lo has olvidado y eso…

- Awashima –la interrumpió Reisi, quedando su mirada violeta fijamente sobre la rubia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay algo que tengo que pedirte, sólo a ti te lo podría pedir.

- Dime, lo que sea yo buscare la manera de ayudarte.

- Awashima, por favor acepta mi propuesta de matrimonio –dijo el peli azul, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica suavemente.

- Reisi…

- Awashima Seri ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

.

.

.

_Todo últimamente era consecuencia de una serie de sucesos que detonaron tras una reacción en cadena; le había dicho su tío alguna vez._

_._

_._

_._

**Ahora**

Muchas veces me he llegado a preguntar, ¿acaso esto no es más que un mala obra del destino?

Luego veo el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo y me digo:

_Deja de pensar en tonterías, ya que todo esto es real… _

- Padre, tío –comienzo a hablar seriamente; los dos frente a mí se muestran intrigados ante lo que les tengo que decir, mientras yo veo el espejo que está a espaldas de mi padre - He pedido la mano de Awashima para que sea mi esposa, por lo que espero que aprueben la decisión tomada.

…_es totalmente real, eres un personaje más dentro de la obra…_

Una sonrisa de triunfo se forma en el rostro de mi padre, y una mueca de preocupación aparece en la cara de mi tío. Es todo lo que quería ver para estar seguro de mi decisión.

Me vuelvo a preguntar si ¿acaso esto no será sólo un mal sueño?, y si ¿acaso esto no es más que un mala obra del destino?

Entonces, observo el gastado brillo que hay en mis ojos y me digo:

_Deja de pensar en tonterías, ya que todo esto es real… _

…_pero aun así sonríe, es hora de que se suba el telón…_

Tío…

Padre…

Suoh Mikoto…

Que empiece la función.

* * *

Hola!

**Antes** que nada quiero **agradecer** a todas las personas que leen esta historia, la verdad es que sobre todo en estos últimos capitulo he recibido muy buenos comentarios que la verdad me llenan de **gusto y alegría** al ver que estoy cumpliendo con el **objetivo de este fic** , el cual es: escribirles un fic largo de esta parejita (no por desgracia no hay muchos de ellos T T), tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible y bueno crearles varios sentimientos a lo largo que van leyendo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan esta historia, prometo contestarles sus mensajes en cuanto se me haga posible.

**Nathi 3:** No puedo creer que alguien haya posteado mi fic en Tumbrl, me ha llenado de felicidad esto, muchas gracias n n

**Dejando** mi sentimentalismo de largo pues he de decir que este capítulo ni yo me lo esperaba (o quizás sí), y creo que ya se dieron canta que este capítulo es diferente a los demás, ya que sólo son varios flash backs de varias cosas que pasaron, cosas que serán complementadas con el próximo capítulo; por lo que pido una disculpa por si no era lo que esperaban.

Por cierto en un capitulo describí al **padre de Mikoto**, por lo que ahora les hago esta pregunta:

¿Cómo se imaginan al **padre de Munakata**? Quien por cierto no pasa de los cuarenta años, al igual que el fallecido Rey Rojo.

Y también ¿cómo se imaginan al tío de Reisi?

**Pd:** por cierto cada vez está más cerca el lemon n n (ya estoy trabajando en ello)


	9. Memoria 9

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki pertenece a Saru así como Reisi pertenece a Mikoto.

**Advertencias: **cambios en el narrador.

* * *

**I used to rule the world: ****Memoria 9**

**...**

- Awashima Seri ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Qué?, disculpa ¿a qué te refieres? –la rubia lo soltó con un tono sorprendido y confuso.

- Eres a la única que le puedo pedir esto, Seri.

-…entiendo –dijo la chica con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro, tras haber soltado un suspiro- ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Munakata dudo en hablar o no, pero al final la azul mirada persuasiva de la chica termino por convencerlo.

- Yo, necesito salir de aquí.

- Entonces ¿por qué no lo haces?

- No es tan fácil –dijo Munakata desviando un poco su rostro- las cosas ya no son lo que eran.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mi padre –dijo con firmeza- él está teniendo problemas con el Rey Rojo, y viceversa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Últimamente ha habido más movimiento informativo, sobre todo entre mi padre y mi tío… –hiso una breve pausa, mientras volteaba a ver a una de las rosas que se enredaba en el kiosco-… y el otro día encontré una carta donde…

- ¿Qué decía la carta?

- Se avecina una guerra Seri.

- Y es por eso que quieres salir ¿no? –la chica se puso de pie, a la vez que sus manos golpearon contra la mesa de té- ¿qué es lo que estas planeando? Munakata Reisi.

- Necesito salir e investigar unas cosas, saber lo que realmente está pasando.

- ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto con un tono de acusación-no es una razón suficientemente buena como para que tú, Munakata Reisi, quiera montar todo este teatro, así que dime la verdad.

- Yo…yo quiero hablar con una persona y preguntarle que me hubiera contestado en aquel entonces –lo último el ojivioleta lo dijo más para él que para la chica que le escuchaba atenta a cada palabra.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que te comprometa conmigo? –pregunto Awashima, volviéndose a sentar.

- Si me comprometo contigo, tendré el pretexto de ir a ver a tus padres para poder salir de aquí, así podre iré a investigar lo que necesito y cuando sepa la verdad yo…

- ¿Regresaras?

- Sí.

- Y ¿te casaras conmigo?

- Si así tú lo quieres, yo lo hare.

Seri se quedó analizando todo lo que el chico de gafas le había dicho.

- No pretendo ofenderte con esto, sabes que te aprecio desde que éramos niños, por eso eres a la única que le podría pedir esto.

- Reisi, yo también te aprecio, pero no tengo esa clase de sentimiento como para poder seguir la locura de casarme contigo.

- Entiendo –dijo el de gafas, un tanto desanimado- gracias de todas formas.

- Pero aun así te ayudare, al parecer es importante para ti.

- Lo es, es un asunto muy importante para mí.

-Me refería a la persona por la que estás haciendo todo esto, debe ser importante.

- Lo es.

* * *

- Padre, tío –comenzó a hablar Munakata, mientras veía seriamente a las dos figuras frente a él, quienes se mostraban intrigados por lo que les quería decir el menor- He pedido la mano de Awashima para que sea mi esposa, por lo que espero que aprueben la decisión tomada.

- Eso es… –de repente el Monarca Azul se puso de pie, caminando hasta donde su hijo se encontraba-…esplendido.

- Gracias padre.

- Veo que por fin estás pensando en tu futuro, sentando cabeza, y dejando de perseguir pensamientos oníricos que lo único que hacen es perjudicarte.

- Entonces padre, pido tu permiso para poder partir mañana de aquí, con el fin de hablar con los padres de Seri sobre el asunto.

- ¿Por qué no los invitas a venir?, les organizaremos una gran cena.

- Preferiría hacer las cosas como es debido e invitarlos personalmente, al fin de cuentas es un asunto de suma importancia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo de viaje es? –pregunto el Rey.

- Aproximadamente un día y medio, la mansión de los padres de Seri se encuentra pasando un camino de difícil acceso, por lo que tendré que iré a caballo.

El padre de Reisi soltó un pesado suspiro, mientras se masajeaba las sienes y tomaba asiento.

- Tienes mi permiso.

- Gracias padre, no te defraudare.

- Eso espero.

Munakata hiso una reverencia antes de retirarse del lugar, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

* * *

Iba caminando por el pasillo que lo conducía a su ahora habitación, cuando de repente escucho unos pasos que lo alcanzaban; por lo que se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con…

- Tío, ¿necesitas algo? –le pregunto amablemente.

- Reisi, ¿qué fue todo eso? –su respiración se notaba tensa.

- Lo que escuchaste, me casare con Awashima.

- ¿Acaso piensas que creeré eso?

- Y ¿por qué no lo harías de hacer?

- ¿Quieres que lo diga? –le pregunto en un tono inquisidor- ¡Maldición si te conozco desde que naciste!

Hubo un silencio, donde solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración del mayor.

- Desde que eras un niño que se apasionaba por los libros, y que corría por todo el jardín para alcanzar sus sueños.

- Tío ya deje de perseguir leones imaginarios, y por fin le escondí las alas al pegaso que todas las noches me mentía diciéndome que algún día sería feliz, por favor ya no quiero más de eso, ya no.

- Reisi…

Pero el joven no se quedó a escuchar lo que su tío tenía que decirle.

* * *

El suave viento mecía las hojas de los arboles; el sol apenas estaba saliendo, acariciando con sus cálidos rayos las flores blancas del lugar.

- Reisi… –llamo con preocupación la chica rubia, la cual veía como el heredero del Trono Azul preparaba su caballo; un hermoso ejemplar de blanco pelaje, que curiosamente había sido regalo del anterior Rey Rojo- ¿Estarás bien?

- Iré a la zona donde viven tus padres ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, sé que no iras directamente con ellos, pero que aun así el lugar a donde vas es muy seguro y tranquilo –guardo silencio, pese a todas las dudad que tenía en su cabeza- pero…

- Estaré bien, regresare lo prometo, aunque aún no sé cuándo.

La de blondo cabello bajo su rostro.

- Mientras tendrás que ver lo del vestido de boda, quizás también lo de un velo, blanco, largo y vaporoso.

- Entendido, seguiré el juego hasta tu regreso.

El peli azul hiso una pequeña mueca de gratitud tras oír esas palabras; mueca que luego se borró al ver la seria mirada que le dirigía ahora la joven.

- No iras al castillo Rojo ¿verdad?

Reisi paro en seco, dejando la montura sin amarrar; soltó un suspiro.

- Lo prometo, no iré al castillo Rojo –le contesto retomando lo que estaba haciendo- Muchas gracias por todo Seri.

La chica sonrió levemente, comprendiendo que podía estar tranquila; y cuando vio que Munakata ya se había montado, le paso la capa que hasta ese momento había sostenido entre sus manos.

- Llego el momento –indico el de lentes, para después conducir al caballo hasta la entrada del Pequeño Castillo Azul; tratando a la vez de no de llamar la atención.

Por un instante su mirada se dirigió hacia el torreón del centro, donde se encontraban los aposentos de su tío, y donde probablemente se encontraba en ese momento descansando.

- Siento mucho haber tenido que mentirte –soltó un suspiro; cuando tuviera la oportunidad le pediría disculpas a su viejo tío.

Llevo sus pálidas manos a la altura de su pecho, para poder abotonar el broche de plata que tenía la obscura capa que ahora caía desde sus hombros; después subió la capucha, ocultando de esa manera su azul cabello, y dejando menos visible su rostro.

Tomo con firmeza las riendas y dio señal para que el galope comenzara, abriéndose paso entre los amplios campos de flores blancas que nacían a orilla del camino, y que recibían un baño dorado por los suaves rayos del sol matutino que emergía de entre el inalcanzable horizonte del l mar azul.

A los pocos minutos él y su caballo sólo eran un punto más que se perdía en el paisaje, o al menos eso era lo que veía Seri desde las escalinatas del castillo.

- ¿Estará bien todo lo que estás haciendo?

Pero no pudo siquiera pensar en una respuesta, pues un guardia se le acercó.

- Disculpe señorita, pero el señor desea hablar con usted.

- De acuerdo –contesto viendo por última vez el camino por el que se había ido el chico de ojos violeta.

* * *

- Con su permiso.

- Adelante, adelante niña linda.

- ¿Cómo se siente? –pregunto amablemente la joven, mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta de la recamara del mayor.

- No me puedo quejar, estos viejos huesos han soportado bastante, ya era justo que descansaran por un momento.

- Así que ya se fue –dijo el anciano clavando su nostálgica mirada en el gran ventanal que iluminaba su habitación.

- Sí –confirmo sin vacilar la joven, dejando después de su respuesta a la habitación sumida en silencio. Awashima reacciono en ese momento, tenía que tomar su papel y por ello se acercó rápidamente junto al enfermo.

- Pero regresara rápido de donde mis padres, y en cuando eso pase nos casaremos, será una gran fiesta, habrá muchos invitados y…

El hombre le coloco un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola de esta manera; luego le tomo las manos con cariño y la miro con ese rostro serio pero a la vez con esos ojos llenos de compresión.

- Seri, ya no es necesario que finjas.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –oculto su nerviosismo con una fingida indignación.

- Al compromiso con mi sobrino –soltó calmadamente ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer- Oh querida claro que lo sé, y sé muy bien que el compromiso sólo es una mentirilla blanca y que tú eres una muy buena amiga que ayudo sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes llegara sano y salvo al Muelle azul.

- Pero…

- Qué ¿cómo lo sé? –soltó una sueva y cristalina risita a la vez que se incorporaba un poco en la cama –Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara, y era de esperarse que un falso compromiso fuese la solución para burlar a su padre… me costó un poco de trabajo deducirlo, pero para ayer antes de dormirme ya tenía la respuesta.

- Él buscaba no preocuparlo señor –defendió Awashima- no quería que usted tuviera problemas por si algo llega a salir mal.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero me tenía más preocupado que no hubiera intentado irse antes.

- Señor, ¿él...

- No te preocupes sé que él va a estar bien.

Seri sonrió.

- Entonces si me disculpa tengo que retirarme Señor.

-Que tenga un buen desayuno señorita.

La chica se retiró de la habitación, dejando al hombre con una gran sonrisa. Volvió a mirar hacia al ventanal, por el cual se alcanzaba a apreciar el profundo y misterios mar que era iluminado por el sol de la mañana. Después volteo su rostro sólo para encontrarse sobre su buro un libro de que se titulaba _"Crónicas de un valiente corazón",_ y eso le saco una risa, mientras tomaba el libro entre sus arrugadas manos; claro que no era el de su sobrino, pero aun así era una manera de tenerlo cerca.

-Como podría dudar que estas bien Reisi, si vas a ir con la persona que amas.


	10. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:**Ni K ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Reisi pertenece a Mikoto, tal y como Misaki pertenece a Saruhiko; e inclusive Eric pertenece a Fujishima.

**Advertencias**: cambios de narrador y lime.

**Nota para antes de leer: **  
1) Estar atentos a la cronología y a los nombres de los personajes, de esta manera será más fácil su lectura. De todos modos cualquier duda que requiera ser aclarada con mucho gusto se las responderé.  
2) Si no se acuerdan de los primeros tres capítulos, les recomiendo que los lean para disfrutar más este capitulo.  
3) Mikoshiba=Mikoto Rei=Reisi

* * *

**I used to rule the world**

**Recuerdos de la memoria de un libro**

Las historias son las fantasías plasmadas en papel, los sucesos, los recuerdos, las memorias e inclusive lo inevitable._"Mis hojas conforman: el recuerdo; las palabras escritas en mí son: la razón; y lo que secretamente protejo es: la memoria de aquel gran amor, que en un lejano tiempo se vivió_"; dijo alguna vez aquel libro de pasta rojiza, cuyas hojas amarillentas estaban dejando fluir su tinta con el viento conforme iba pasando el tiempo.

_- Tío._

_- Dime mi niño._

_- ¿Cómo es el color azul?_

_- Mmm, supongo que he de decirte que es tranquilo y apacible._

_- Y ¿cómo es el rojo?_

_- Hoy estamos curiosos ¿verdad? –preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro._

_- Podrías decime, por favor –suplicó el menor, mientras sentía una cálida mano despeinando sus lacios cabellos._

_- Veamos, el rojo es llamativo, impulsivo y lleno de fortaleza._

_- Entonces el rojo y el azul ¿son opuestos?_

_- Si así tú lo quieres pensar, así será._

_Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación, donde sólo se escuchaban dos tranquilas respiraciones._

_- Tío…-el niño hizo una pausa, dudando en seguir o no con su pregunta- y tú ¿cómo piensas que sea?_

_- Yo creo que son dos colores que se complementan a la perfección._

* * *

**Primer año**

Memoria de Verano

Las suaves olas golpeaban contra la fría tierra, mientras el húmedo aroma inundaba el lugar. No había gran cosa ahí, sólo un pueblo abandonado, con árboles de aspecto enfermizo y un viento que fuertemente golpeaba contra su rostro. Parpadeo una y otra vez, tratando de acostumbrase al leve brillo solar que pasaba aún entre las nubes del pálido cielo. Llevó una mano a su frente, retirándose un par de mechones de su rojo cabello, buscando tener un poco de protección en sus ojos; y aun así no le fue suficiente para poder ver con claridad por donde caminaba.

_¿A dónde iba? …_

No lo sabía. Acababa de llegar al lugar; no conocía a nadie ahí; se encontraba solo y todo lo relacionado a ese frío sitio le era totalmente desconocido.

_¿Por qué estaba ahí?..._

Por ninguna razón en particular.

Volteo su rostro para contemplar el imponente mar que se extendía junto a él; aquellas aguas llenas de amarillos reflejos causados por el sol de mediodía y de grises tonos como los del cielo, reproducidos en la ligera espuma de las olas.

Continúo caminando por la costa con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar para resguardarse. Pero después de un rato de nulos resultados, término por adentrarse al pueblo que había a unos cuantos metros de ahí; dejando al mar cada vez más lejos con cada paso que daba; pasos que nunca dejarían marca en la seca tierra.

...

A su parecer todas las casas eran iguales, todas y cada una de ellas estaban abandonadas; al igual que los caminos. Sin importar a donde volteara no encontraba a nadie. No había señoras caminando, no había señores trabajando, tampoco había niños corriendo por aquí y por allá. Y tras pensarlo un poco inclusive podía decir con casi toda la certeza del mundo que ese lugar no tenía vida; que era un pueblo fantasma.

_¿A qué clase de lugar había ido a parar a sus diez años de vida?_, se preguntó una vez que paro su andar, justo cuando ya no había más casas que recorrer, a excepción de una.

A lo lejos, separada del camino principal, subiendo un pequeño sendero y un tanto escondida, se encontraba una casa de dos pisos, de techo de tejas y puerta de madera tallada. Una hermosa morada tan retirada del resto que de seguro dejaría el sonido del mar lejos de su alcance.

.…

Caminó hasta la mitad de un terreno un tanto irregular, repleto de leña abandonada y de árboles que habían sido talados a la mitad. Si cruzaba ese terreno podría llegar a la casa.

Soltó un suspiro, para después dar un paso al frente.

- Te importaría dejar de pisar las flores –de repente escuchó una voz que le reclamaba, por lo que contuvo su siguiente paso.

- Me costó mucho trabajo hacer que crecieran, por favor deja de pisarlas –escuchó de nuevo esa seria voz que provenía del piso. Un tanto extrañando agacho su rostro, para encontrarse con un niño de su misma edad; hincado, de cabello azul como el profundo mar, piel tan blanca como la arena y aparentemente de unos ojos violeta como las flores de los campos de su antiguo hogar.

- Te importaría dejar de pisar las flores –volvió a decirle el desconocido infante; y ahí fue cuando reacciono ante esas palabras y comprendió el significado de estas. Bajo aún más su mirada, para percatarse que junto a su bota izquierda se encontraban un montón de florecillas blancas, de aspecto delicado e inclusive enfermizo, las cuales parecían que en cualquier momento se marchitarían.

Al parecer el extraño chico, las estaba plantando.

No pidió perdón, tampoco argumento alguna disculpa; solamente dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándose "prudentemente" de las flores.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? y ¿de dónde vienes? –preguntó de un momento a otro el peli azul, quien siguió haciendo pequeños huecos en la tierra; parecía que en ningún momento lo miraría fijamente al rostro.

No le contestó nada y el otro no insistió con la pregunta; sólo dejo la pequeña pala a un lado y comenzó a escarbar con sus propias manos en la seca tierra.

El chico que seguía de pie, veía como aquellas manos de largos y blancos dedos se movían suave pero precisamente sobre la agrietada tierra de cenizo color; tierra carente de agua e infértil por consiguiente.

_¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando ese tipo?_

Volteo a un lado y al otro, dándose cuenta de que en los espacios que rodeaban al niño de azules cabellos, había plantas marchitas; de seguro de viejos intentos que no habían dado resultados; lo mismo que pasaría con las flores que estuvo a punto de pisar y con las nuevas que al parecer iba a plantar. Miró un poco más el terreno, ahora percatándose que en todo el lugar había más fallidos intentos, sobre todo alrededor de los viejos y cortados troncos.

_¿Cuántos intentos habían sido hasta ahora? ¿sesenta? ¿ochenta_?. Acaso, ¿no se daba cuenta de que flores tan delicadas como esas no podrían crecer en un suelo así?

Eran intentos inútiles y nulos de resultados a futuro._ Que tonto._

- Deberías dejar de intentarlo, no creo que nada pueda crecer en un sitio como este –dijo en un tono monótono, mientras aun veía los movimientos de aquellas pálidas manos sobre los secos tallos de las flores que iban a ser plantadas.

- No lo haré –fue la respuesta que recibió.

- Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

- Claro que no –el chico tomó las flores que tenía acomodadas en una charola; flores que estaban listas para ser colocadas en tierra.

- Pero si estas plantando infértiles resultados, en una infértil tierra –insistió con ese tono lleno de aburrimiento tan característico en él.

- ¡Eres un gran tonto! –el chico de violetas ojos le contestó rápidamente; se puso de pie abalanzándose contra la persona que tenía al frente. Lástima que terminara perdiendo el equilibrio y yéndose de cara contra el suelo antes de poder siquiera acercársele.

- Hey tranquilo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo, colocándose de rodillas a un lado del chico, mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

- Estaré bien en cuanto te marches –le contestó secamente mientras se hincaba; ignorando la mano que se hallaba frente a él.

- No creo que esa sea la forma de agradecerme -recogió su mano.

- ¿Agradecerte qué? –el de pálida piel alzo con rapidez su rostro, tratando de hacerle frente al extraño "maleducado". Pero más que una amenazante mirada, el pelirrojo pudo ver a detalle aquel profundo violeta de aquellos ojos. Aunque, para él había algo más dentro de ese mar de hermoso color, una anomalía, algo que no estaba bien. Cómo decirlo, era algo que faltaba pero que a la vez estaba ahí.

De un momento a otro, todo tuvo sentido. Lo entendió en ese instante y al parecer su contrario se supo descubierto.

El chico de azul cabellera no podía ver._ Era ciego_.

- No lo sabía –dijo en el tono más suave que tenia- Supongo que lo siento.

- Realmente no importa, no es algo que te incumba de todos modos –agregó el de cabellera azul desviando su rostro hacia otro lado.

- Quizás –el ojimiel se levantó, no sin antes sacudirse el polvo que le había quedado en el pantalón. Una vez que se sintió listo, comenzó a caminar, pasando al chico que acariciaba con dulzura los pétalos blancos de la flor que accidentalmente había aventado al suelo. Pero después de unos cuantos pasos se detuvo.

- Dime ¿por qué las plantas? –preguntó sin siquiera voltearse.

- El frío es cruel sobre estas tierras y quizás las pocas lluvias que tenemos no sirvan para nada; tenemos a diario al mar frente a nosotros y aun así las tierras se secan por su salada agua; hay hermosas casas, pero no hay nadie que las habite, pues la mayoría se ha ido –murmuró lentamente, a la vez que sus largos dedos movían la tierra, para cubrir las raíces- Y aun así yo, yo sigo plantando flores en la nieve.

El viento sopló revolviendo el cabello de ambos.

- Mikoshiba.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Mi nombre es Mikoshiba.

Hubo otro silencio, antes de que el de azul cabello alzara su rostro.

- Rei, mi nombre es Rei.

…

_Al final del día descubrió que en aquella casa vivía Rei. Claro que no lo supo hasta que el tío del ojiazul, un simpático viejito de cano cabello, fue a buscar al menor; y supuestamente al escucharlo diciéndole su nombre a su sobrino -y viceversa- pensó que de un nuevo amigo se trataba; por lo que tardo más en presentarse que en invitarlo a su casa._

- Y bien dime ¿qué hace un niño tan joven por estos lugares?, ¿viniste con alguien? –preguntó el mayor, mientras vertía un poco de té caliente en unas tazas.

- Vine solo.

- Vaya, pero si eres tan joven, ¿cuántos años dices que tienes?

- Diez.

- ¡Que sorpresa!, la misma edad que Rei, ¿de qué mes eres?

- Agosto.

- Sólo un par de meses mayor.

_El Muelle Azul, como el mayor dijo que se llamaba el lugar; era un sitio abandonado; todas las personas se habían ido por miedo a que tropas extranjeras arribaran a las costas. Rei y su tío habían sido la excepción._

- No es un muelle muy conocido, las posibilidades de que alguna vez arriben son muy bajas, además que haría Rei viajando con un anciano como yo, sólo sería una carga para él.

_No sufrían por comida e inclusive podían vivir en una casa repleta de libros, pinturas e instrumentos musicales._

- Teníamos una vecina, toda su familia había vivido aquí por años y años, hubieras visto como sufrió cuando sus hijos le dijeron que tenían que irse lo antes posible –sorbió un poco de té- Afortunadamente no se fueron tan lejos, quizás uno o dos poblados de diferencia, ella viene a menudo, nos trae cosas de regalo y otras veces cosas que le encargamos.

_Sonaba como una vida pacífica y bastante tranquila, tan ajena a la que él tenía._

- ¿Cómo llegaste a aquí?

- No lo sé.

_Tal vez si sabía -más o menos- la historia de cómo había llegado ahí; pero al parecer no había necesidad de contarla, no a ellos._

- Puedes dormir aquí si quieres –en algún momento de la tarde le ofreció el anciano- O bien, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres.

Eso último tomó por sorpresa a Mikoshiba.

- ¿Puedo pensarlo?

- Claro que si mi niño, estoy seguro que a Rei le encantaría que te quedaras.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de cómo el mencionado inflaba sus mejillas en señal de desaprobación. Él simplemente río socarronamente.

_Al final quedarse no estaba en sus planes, como tampoco lo estaba irse de ahí. ¿Verdad?_

...

La noche pronto cayó. El amable señor le preparado un intento rápido de cama en el cuarto de Rei, prometiéndole que al día siguiente pensaría en algo mejor. Tanto tío como sobrino fueron los primeros en ser visitados por Morfeo; mientras Mikoshiba se acomodaba en la improvisada cama. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus párpados y antes de caer profundamente dormido murmuró…

- Sus ojos, sus ojos eran violeta.

...

Memoria de otoño

Era una "cálida" tarde, si es que así podía describirla. Se encontraba sentado en una pequeña colina, apenas cubierta de pasto. Había llovido la noche anterior y quería disfrutar del fresco anochecer.

- Ya es tarde, me mandaron a buscarte, mi tío pensó que estarías aquí.

Rei llegó de un momento a otro tomando asiento junto a él. A los pocos segundos comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre el poco pasto que había. La tierra estaba húmeda y el pasto un tanto aplastado, pero pese a todo era una sensación agradable. Movió un poco más su mano hacia la derecha sintiendo unas pequeñas piedrecitas, cuando de repente sus dedos se toparon con algo duro y un tanto liso. Conocía esa sensación; era un libro.

Era el libro que reposaba a un lado del pelirrojo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? –preguntó el menor con un toque de interés en su voz, mientras alzaba dicho objeto.

- Me lo regalo ayer la señora que viene de vez en cuando, dijo que era interesante -comentó viendo como el menor tomada el libro entre sus manos.

- Pues no deberías tratarlo así, es un libro –le reprochó acariciando suavemente la portada- Además en estos tiempos son escasos, no puedes dejarlo sobre la húmeda tierra, se va arruinar.

- Te gustan mucho los libros ¿verdad?

El menor asintió, apretando fuertemente contra si el libro de pasta verde.

- A mi realmente me gustaría poder leer, mi tío me enseño a escribir, pero… –hizo una pausa- …no se ha de comparar con poder tomar un libro y sumergirse en sus palabras, mientras sus letras brillan con la luz de la vela, la cual según mi tío se debe de usar cuando lees en la biblioteca por la noche… –guardó silencio por un momento sólo para bajar un poco su voz y en un tono soñador murmurar- Imagínate, poder desvelarte hasta altas horas sólo por leer bajo las estrellas.

- Aburrido –susurró el otro en tono de burla.

- Cállate.

Mikoshiba no le contestó, simplemente se quedó viendo los gestos que hacia Rei; los cuales a su parecer eran un tanto tristes, pero adorables.

- Supongo que también podría conformarme con tan sólo poder ver las estrellas –soltó una ligera risa que extraño un poco al de cabellera roja, el cual estaba acostumbrado al serio carácter del menor- Mi tío dice que son miles de puntos en el cielo, que forman figuras y que cada una de esas cuenta una historia.

El de ojos color miel alzó su mirada, encontrarse con un cielo nocturno adornado por miles de luceros; luego regreso a ver ese par de orbes violeta de luz perdida.

- Préstame tu mano –exigió Mikoshiba mientras tomaba la mano del otro sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el menor mientras sentía un dedo presionar varias veces la palma de su mano, como si siguiera un patrón.

- Tu estrella –mencionó el pelirrojo- Es la forma de tú estrella.

- ¿M-mi estrella? –hizo una pausa para sentir la calidez de la mano que sostenía la suya- ¿Cómo es la tuya?

- La mía es como un león... –contestó el mayor mientras presionaba su dedo para mostrarle como era su estrella-...o algo así.

- Dime ¿nuestras estrellas están juntas? –preguntó Rei, volteando su rostro hacia donde creía que estaba el otro.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó con cierta molestia.

- No lo sé.

-Pero si nosotros estamos juntos ahora, ¿no deberían funcionar así las cosas? –dijo el peli azul como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

- Quizás así debería de ser.

...

Memoria de Invierno

El viento golpeaba sin clemencia contra las ventanas, colándose por los espacios de las puertas, dejando que el frio aire ingresara al interior de la casa. Había llegado el invierno.

- ¡Increíble! –exclamó el mayor de los tres, colocando una taza de té sobre la mesa.

- Meses llenos de tranquilidad y de un momento a otro el cielo amenaza con caerse a pedazos y ni siquiera se puede salir a disfrutar de la blanca nieve –pausó para tomar un poco del te; el vapor que emanaba de la taza empaño sus lentes- Rei niño mío, ¿has escuchado? tremenda ventisca la que tenemos afuera ¿no lo crees?

El peli azul no le contestó, al parecer se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Mikoshiba ¿tú qué opinas? -el mencionado sólo se alzó de hombros.

Fue en ese momento cuando los dos mayores vieron como Rei se puso de pie y salió de ahí.

El señor de la casa simplemente soltó una leve risa cuando vio salir un poco después al chico de rojo cabello.

- Que interesante.

…

Había pasado dos días en casa y para el tercero no pudo aguantar más; por lo que en un inconsciente impulso salió de la casa; claro que después de muchos tropezones contra el aguanieve llegó hasta donde se encontraba el " jardín" como así él lo llamaba; esa parte de tierra donde plantaba flores.

Tanteó la helada tierra ya recubierta por una capa de nieve; buscando las flores que había plantado meses a tras; esas que casi Mikoshiba pisó.

Sus largos dedos comenzaron a escarbar la nieve, retirándola de los tallos de las flores. Sentía sus manos heladas, así como sus rodillas que se encajaban poco a poco en la blanda superficie.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –escuchó esa -molesta- voz detrás suyo.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? –replicó Rei con aparente enojo. Ya tenía suficiente con evitar que las flores murieran congeladas, como para también tener que lidiar con las preguntas carentes de obviedad del mayor.

Mikoshiba se frotó las cienes. Claro que sabía qué estaba haciendo, lo qué quería saber era por qué, _¿por qué Rei insistía tanto con esas moribundas flores?_

En ese momento se acordó de lo que la había dicho el anciano.

_Un día nuestra vecina vino y trajo consigo una florecilla de suaves pétalos que sus hijos le habían regalado; ella vino a enseñársela a Rei y por supuesto que mi sobrino quedo fascinado con la textura de los pétalos tan diferentes al seco pasto de las colinas. Desde ese día le pidió varias semillas y tallos a la señora, lástima que sea muy difícil que estos sobrevivan al infértil suelo. Pero siempre he pensado que a Rei no hay que tratar de entenderlo, simplemente hay que estar a su lado; sólo míralo, él sigue plantando flores en la nieve._

Se sentó a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó aquel par de frías manos entre las suyas; observando detenidamente como pequeñas cortadas aparecían en la nívea piel; después de eso las soltó. Rei por su parte no sabía lo que pasaba, o al menos no hasta que sintió como un poco de nieve caía en sus piernas. Mikoshiba estaba cavando en la nieve.

* * *

**Segundo año**

Memoria de verano

- ¿Cómo sabes cual flor es cuál?

- Podría decirse que las veo a través de mis dedos.

- Ya veo.

- No es tan complicado simplemente tengo que sentir sus hojas, sus pétalos y a veces sus tallos.

Mikoshiba volteo su mirada fijándose en una pequeña plantita, con pétalos de un singular y nostálgico color; regalo de la vecina.

- Además, alguna vez pude ver, quizás sólo fue hasta mis cinco años, tenía una vista defectuosa pero aun así podía ver unas cuantas cosillas.

- Dime... -comenzó a decir Mikoshiba, mientras llevaba la mano del menor a una flor que él muy bien conocía- ¿Qué flor es esa?

- Es una violeta -acertó después de unos segundos de recorrer con delicadeza desde el tallo hasta los suaves pétalos.

- Es del mismo color que tus ojos.

- Mikoshiba…–dijo suavemente Rei, llamando la atención del chico a su lado, mientras él a su vez acariciaba uno de los pétalos de la flor- … ¿cómo es el color violeta?

El ojimiel no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado, simplemente alzó sus hombros y le contestó:

- Misterioso y cálido.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? –comentó un tanto alterado el menor- Suena como algo improbable, son dos cosas muy diferentes.

- Yo no invente los colores, sólo estoy diciendo lo que veo en tus ojos.

Sin saber por qué, el menor comenzó a sentir demasiado cálidas sus mejillas.

...

Memoria de otoño

- Tío.

- Dime mi niño.

- ¿Cómo es el color azul?

- Mmm, supongo que he de decirte que es tranquilo y apacible.

- Y ¿cómo es el rojo?

- Hoy estamos curiosos ¿verdad? –preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro.

- Podrías decime, por favor –suplicó el menor, mientras sentía una cálida mano despeinando sus lacios cabellos.

- Veamos, el rojo es llamativo, impulsivo y lleno de fortaleza.

- Entonces el rojo y el azul ¿son opuestos?

- Si así tú lo quieres pensar, así será.

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación, donde sólo se escuchaban dos tranquilas respiraciones.

- Tío…-el niño hizo una pausa, dudando en seguir o no con su pregunta- y tú ¿cómo piensas que sea?

- Yo creo que son dos colores que se complementan a la perfección.

- Ya veo.

- Por cierto, Rei niño mío, ¿sabías que el rojo y el azul dan violeta?

...

Memoria de primavera

- ¿Cómo es tu hogar? –preguntó Rei.

- Hum -exclamó un tanto extrañado por la pregunta.

- Me refiero al lugar de dónde vienes.

- No tiene nada de interesante, es un pueblo al lado de una gran colina donde siempre hay peleas.

- Eso suena bastante interesante para mí.

- Quizás lo sea para muchos fanáticos de la literatura –comentó mirando acusadoramente al menor.

- Pero ha de haber algo por lo que quieras regresar –habló el de azul cabello- Una vez nos comentaste que algún día regresarías.

- Y lo haré, algún día volveré, sólo para ver a mi pequeño paraíso.

- ¿Tu pequeño paraíso? –preguntó un tanto curioso.

- Son varias flores de color violeta que se mueven con el viento, pero cuando llega el atardecer se pintan de color rojo, es como un campo de fuego –describió Mikoshiba en un tono que restaba interés al asunto.

- Ha de ser hermoso.

El pelirrojo vio la expresión que puso Rei, aquella misma que ponía cuando su tío les contaba alguna historia antes de dormir. Por un momento se quedó viendo aquellos ojos que a pesar de su carencia de vista, seguían siendo únicos.

- Sí, lo es.

* * *

**Tercer año **

Memoria de otoño

- ¿De qué color es tu cabello?

- Rojo –contestó rodando los ojos.

- ¿Y tus ojos?

- Miel –dijo sin más el pelirrojo, dudoso sobre que iba a hacer el chico con esa información- Oye ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

- Porque estoy escribiendo ¿qué no es obvio?

- ¿Qué es lo que estas escribiendo? –preguntó haciendo la anterior pregunta a un lado.

- No te diré, ahora sal de aquí, tengo mucho que hacer.

- Eres insoportable Rei.

- Y yo no puedo respirar el mismo aire que tú, Mikoshiba.

* * *

**Cuarto año **

Memoria de verano

Muchas veces aquel anciano de cano cabello pero de mirada amable decía que no era perfecto y que se podía equivocar como el resto del mundo. Claro que ninguno de los dos chicos se imaginaba que el mayor se fuera a equivocar en una predicción que dijo tanto tiempo atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede tío? –preguntó con duda, mientras escuchaba los alterados pasos que haca su tío por toda la casa.

- Tropas extranjeras.

- ¿En el Muelle Azul? -preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

El mayor asintió, acomodando a su vez unas cuantas cosas en unos bolsos de viaje- Tienen que irse.

- Pero ¿y tú? –no quería oírse angustiado, pero era vedad que le preocupaba su tío.

- No creo que le hagan daño a un débil anciano como yo, Rei –le dijo besando su frente- Pero a chicos como ustedes, no puedo imaginar lo que les sucedería.

- Pero…

El adulto se volteo hacia el de rojo cabello, entregándole un bolso lleno de cosas que les podrían ser de utilidad- Perdón, pero no la pude hacer más ligera.

- Tío...

- Mikoshima, te encargo a Rei, cuida mucho de él, por favor.

- Tío...

- Ya vienen, yo me encargare de entretenerlos un rato, ustedes tiene que irse ya.

- Tío…

Pero el menor no pudo decir nada más, no después de sentir una cálida mano sosteniéndolo por un brazo y jalándolo fuera de la casa.

El mayor sólo pudo ver como ambos salían por la puerta trasera y subían de prisa por una de las tantas colinas.

- Estarán bien –dijo poniendo una dulce pero nostálgica sonrisa.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- Gracias Mikoshiba.

...

- Mikoshiba... –llamó el menor.

- Él estará bien –dijo con la esperanza que algún día Rei se diera cuenta de la mentira.

Por su parte el de azul cabello no volvió a decir nada esa mañana.

...

Salir de ese lugar no fue tan difícil, las tropas estaban llegando por las costas, por lo que las colinas habían quedado libres. Lo difícil fue decidir a donde ir.

- No podemos ir a los poblados cercanos, sería lo mismo que quedarnos.

- Mikoshiba ¿qué hay de tu hogar?, por lo que nos has contado parece lo suficientemente lejos de la costa.

- No es muy seguro.

-Pero esta al norte, si podemos llegar ahí será más fácil cruzar al Reino Dorado.

El pelirrojo no contestó, ya que a pesar de sonar como una buena idea, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil llegar a ese lugar, e inclusive si lograban llegar al que alguna vez fue su hogar, quizás no podrían salir de ahí.

- ¿Qué opinas? –insistió Rei.

- Yo...

- Dejando los beneficios a un lado, sería una buena oportunidad para que puedas ver aquel campo de violetas en el que tanto piensas, podría ser inclusive tu última oportunidad.

Mikoshiba se quedó viendo los ojos del menor, aquel par de violeta color.

- Ya no es necesario que…–no pudo terminar de decirlo, pues fue interrumpido por Rei.

- Además yo… –hizo una pausa- Yo quiero _ver_ las violetas que se tiñen de rojo, Mikoshiba.

- Siempre las cosas se han de hacer como tú dices ¿no? –comentó divirtiéndose con la imagen de las mejillas del menor tiñéndose de carmín- Pero qué le haremos, si eres muy caprichoso Rei.

...

Memoria de otoño

Tenían un buen clima y eso les facilitaba para caminar por ese sendero abandonado. Inclusive ese día habían encontrado un arbusto de frambuesas y otro de dulces moras.

- Dime Mikoshiba esa vez ¿te quedaste por lastima? –preguntó refiriéndose a aquel día que se conocieron.

- No –contestó al instante, aunque al segundo llevó sus manos a su nuca- ¿Qué clase de imagen tienes de mí?, me ofendes.

- No te quejes, eso no va contigo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Piensas responderme honestamente?

- ¿Enserió quieres que te responda? –preguntó viendo el dudoso rostro del menor- Aun cuando ya sabes la respuesta.

Y tras haber dicho eso, las mejillas de Rei subieron de tono, quedando sin palabras.

- Creo que ya no necesito responderte nada ¿verdad Rei? –preguntó en un tono burlón, antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

**Quinto año**

Memoria de verano

Los meses pasaron y los caminos fueron más difíciles de hallar. Muchas veces llegaban a pequeñas aldeas, pero por seguridad no se quedaban mucho tiempo, sólo lo suficiente para poder descansar un poco y abastecerse de vivires.

Durante esos mismos meses Mikoshiba varias veces pensó en lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser el menor; pese a su ceguera en ningún momento se quejó de los caminos que se veían obligados a tomar y nunca retraso el viaje. Muchas veces Rei sólo necesitaba agarrarse de su brazo cuando los caminos eran inestables, otras tantas recurría a guiarse por una vara que el mismo pelirrojo talló para él. Inclusive por todas esas cosas Mikoshiba de vez en cuando olvidaba ese _detalle_.

Tenia que reconocer el buen trabajo que había hecho el anciano con él.

- Tendremos que descansar aquí –anunció el menor, a la vez que buscaba un buen sitio para sentarse.

El de rojo cabello no discutió la idea, él también se hallaba cansado después de un largo viaje.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas bajo las sombras de los arboles; hasta que comenzaron a escuchar unas cuantas pisadas y a ver como los arbustos se movían. Ambos estando alerta se pusieron de pie, listos para tener que defenderse si era necesario; cuando frente a ellos aparecieron cuatro sujetos de considerable tamaño.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí –habló el más alto de ellos.

- Un par de chicos –dijo en tono de burla otro.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? acaso ¿están perdidos? –preguntó el de más edad con una saica sonrisa rebosando en su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

Mikoshiba alzo sus puños; a la vez que analizaba a esos sujetos. Y después de verlos un rato se dio cuenta que no eran extranjeros, inclusive podía decir que los había visto antes en su antiguo hogar. Eran vándalos de profesión.

El hombre que no había dicho nada, se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde estaba Rei. Éste por su parte dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo como golpeaba su pie contra su vara; por lo que no lo pensó dos veces para tomarla y estamparla con todas sus fuerzas contra el extraño que sentía que tenía más cerca.

- Maldito –reclamó con ira el sujeto; aquel mocoso le acababa de pegar en uno de sus costados, un poco más arriba y le hubiera raspado la cara.

Rei aferro más la vara con sus manos, poniendo atención a los sonidos que hacían esos hombres al pisar las hojas secas del suelo. Lástima que estos fueran más rápidos y que lo hayan logrado tirar contra el suelo.

- ¡Rei! –clamó el mayor cuando vio que los tipos intentaban lastimar al peli azul; por lo que se lanzó contra uno. Con eso otros dos intentaron ayudar a su compañero, mientras el cuarto agarraba por las ropas a Rei.

No fue fácil, pero el de rojo cabello logro noquear a dos de ellos. Por otro lado Rei pudo lánzale una fuerte patada a su agresor, el cual una vez que lo soltó recibió un golpe de vara contra su nuca; el hombre perdió el conocimiento.

Al final sólo quedo uno de pie. Ese sujeto no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo de ahí.

Mikoshiba se limpió un poco de la sangre que le escurría por la comisura del labio antes de ir a donde se encontraba el de violeta ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó al ver que Rei no podía ponerse de pie.

- Idiota, estoy bien –le contestó, intentando de nuevo poder incorporase; lástima que volviera a caer contra el suelo.

- Puedo ver que te encuentras perfectamente bien –comentó en un tono sarcástico, mientras se hincaba junto al herido.

- Sólo es el tobillo, debí de habérmelo torcido cuando el bruto ese me empujo.

El mayor puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, para después voltearse dándole la espalda al menor- Sube.

- ¿Qué?

- Súbete a mi espalda, tenemos que irnos antes de que regrese con refuerzos.

- Pero…

- No puedes caminar, deja de ser caprichoso y súbete de una vez por todas.

Rei a regañadientes y con un poco de esfuerzo se subió a la espalda de Mikoshiba, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos.

- Ves, no te costaba nada –se burló, a la vez que escuchaba como el otro refunfuñaba contra su cuello.

...

A las pocas horas se encontraban en un camino un tanto retirado de donde habían tenido tan "memorable" encuentro. El sol ya casi descendía y tenían que encontrar pronto un lugar donde dormir. Quizás si se adentraban un poco más al bosque podían encontrar algún claro para pasar la noche. Esos eran sus pensamientos, o al menos esos eran antes de comenzar a escuchar otra vez como había alguien entre los arbustos.

- No de nuevo –comentó molesto el de roja cabellera.

Pero para su fortuna simplemente se trataba de un chico de su misma edad.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó el desconocido, iluminándolos con un pequeño farol. Pero no fue necesario que le respondieran, ya que de inmediato pudo notar que uno de ellos estaba herido, en este caso el chico de azul cabello.

- Oh, está herido –dijo acercándose hasta donde ambos se encontraban- Vengan conmigo.

El amable extraño resultó ser un chico de cabello narajizo y ojos ámbar, el cual vivía en una pequeña casa de madera en medio del bosque junto a otro chico que respondía al nombre de Eric, un chico de rubio cabello y ojos azules que veía a los dos extraños con una mirada fija.

- Mi nombre es Fujishima –se presentó una vez que llagaron a su hogar- Y él es Eric.

Fujishima revisó a Rei, vendándole el tobillo y recomendándole descansar; por lo que les asigno a ambos una habitación en desuso que tenía una muy mullida cama individual y una preparada para el pelirrojo.

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos para irse a dormir, Mikoshiba pudo ver unas marcas rojizas en la pálida piel del pecho del menor.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?

- Uno de los sujetos que nos atacaron me jaló por la ropa –explicó sin darle mucha importancia al asuntó.

Mikoshiba apretó sus puños al escuchar esa explicación.

...

Para que Rei pudiera descansar y que su tobillo sanara adecuadamente, aceptaron la oferta de quedarse toda la semana en la casa de Fujishima y Eric. Y en ese tiempo se pudieron dar cuenta de que agradable era ese lugar y según lo que les había explicado el de naranjiza cabellera, muy pocas personas llegaban hasta ese lugar, por lo que era un sitio muy seguro. Todo eso hizo pensar a Mikoshiba.

Aquel era un tranquilo lugar, escondido del resto de las aldeas y pueblos; no había un camino directo que llegara ahí y eso le recordaba tanto al Muelle Azul.

Era muy tranquilo y seguro.

Si todos los lugares fueran tranquilos y seguros, Rei...

Tenía que hacer algo.

...

Memoria de otoño

Desperté otra vez en esa mullida cama, era lo más cómodo donde había dormido los últimos meses. Lleve mis manos por sobre las cálidas cobijas, sintiendo un aumento en la temperatura en algunas partes, eran los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Me senté bajando mis piernas y sintiendo el frío del suelo en mis pies. Mi tobillo ya no era una molestia, por lo que en un par de días podríamos dejar ese lugar.

Termine de vestirme y de asearme; y como pude llegué al exterior. Hacía tiempo que no estaba en una casa y el simple hecho de que esta fuera desconocida para mi, provoco que chocara contra algunas cosas en mi camino.

Pase la mañana tocando y conociendo las flores que Eric y Fujishima tenían alrededor de su hogar. Algunas ya las conocía y otras fueron nuevas para mí, quizás al rato le pregunte a Mikoshima de qué color son, a lo mejor alguna es una violeta como a él le gustan.

En la tarde Fujishima me llamó para la comida. Cuando me senté pude sentir que mi lado derecho se encontraba bastante frío, era como si algo faltara. Ahora que lo pienso no me he topado con Mikoshiba en todo el día, quizás este de vago por ahí.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Para la cena fue lo mismo, sólo que esta vez el frío en mi lado derecho era más fuerte aun.

Me fui a dormir y al día siguiente cuando desperté y sentí el cuarto casi tan frío como las noches en el Muelle Azul, corrí hasta la cama improvisada que le habían asignado a Mikoshiba, tome sus cobijas, las sentí y...

- Están frías.

¿Acaso? ¿Acaso eres un tonto Mikoshiba?

...

Eric y Fujishima no le dijeron nada, alegando que el pelirrojo les habían explicado que Rei por si solo se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Al principio el peli azul apretó sus puños tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrar; pero después de un rato simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo, se sentía, se sentía solo.

- Mikoshiba pensaba que aquí estarías bien –dijo el pelo naranja intentando animar al otro- Mientras él arreglaba unas cuantas cosas por su parte.

Eric asintió.

- Se suponía que iríamos juntos –el ojivioleta contestó en un tono bastante serio.

- Ya veo.

- No puedo respirar el mismo aire que él y aun así veríamos las violetas juntos –dijo esta vez poniéndose de pie y frunciendo un poco el ceño- Idiota.

Y tras decir eso, comenzó a busca su "equipaje" donde según él lo había dejado días atrás.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó un tanto alterado Fujishima, aun preocupado por el tobillo del menor.

- Me voy.

- ¿Te vas? –preguntó en un bajo tono Eric.

- Sí.

- Sabes que puedes quedarte más tiempo si así lo deseas –comentó ahora Fujishima.

- Gracias, pero yo no me puedo quedar más tiempo.

Eric lo comprendió, el haría lo mismo por Fujishima.

...

Memoria de invierno

Después de dos días pudo llegar a un camino principal; afortunadamente, por ser tiempos de guerra era fácil que carretas que por lo general llevaban comida a los pueblos ahora ayudaran a las personas a transportarse al norte.

- Mi nombre es Shiro, el de él es Kuroh, no te preocupes nosotros te llevaremos –esa había sido la presentación de uno de los conductores. Y de ahí en adelante no hubo mayores contratiempos, e inclusive las pardas que hacían eran bastante convenientes, ya que según Kuroh era mejor ser precavido y tardarse un día más a jamás llegar al destino.

En una de las tantas paradas que hizo la carreta, se subieron un par de chicos, los cuales al parecer iban al mismo sitio que él. Era bueno tener un poco de compañía ahí atrás, aunque fueran un tanto singulares ese par.

- Ese sujeto es increíble, dicen que tan sólo llego al pueblo comenzó a poner orden.

- Tsk, ya cállate Misaki.

- Te lo dijo, es increíble, aunque aún no se su nombre.

- Y espero que no lo hagas –dijo en susurro.

- ¡Te escuche maldito! –grito el chico.

- Misaki, dime por qué tenemos que ir, estábamos tan bien en ese lugar.

- Porque quizás ya es tiempo de regresar a nuestro hogar, mono idiota.

- Tsk.

- A demás, no me llames por mi nombre ¡maldito bastardo!

¿Así que algo estaba pasando en el pueblo de Mikoshiba?

...

Memoria de Primavera

Rei dormía profundamente, había tenido unos días difíciles y se sentía un tanto cansado. Se encontraba descansando un poco de las peleas de los otros dos viajeros, cuando sintió que una de las llantas de la carreta dio un pequeño salto, haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, pero nadie le contestó.

Por lo que alcanzaba a oír las personas corrían hasta un lugar en específico, había demasiado ruido. Bajo de la carreta, de seguro el resto había hecho lo mismo; después cuando tuviera tiempo buscaría a Kuroh y a Shiro para agradecerles por su amabilidad, pero por el momento tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando; por lo que comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, abriéndose paso como podía; a veces con los brazos y otras veces dejando que las mismas personas lo empujaran hacia el frente.

- Estamos salvados –escuchó de repente el grito de júbilo de una anciana.

- Bendito sea –ahora el de una mujer joven.

Camino otro poco, hasta que chocó contra una persona bastante fornida, un hombre.

- Disculpe señor, me podría decir ¿qué está pasando?

- Nuestro salvador acaba de llegar –Rei perfectamente pudo escuchar el tono de esperanza e ilusión en esa grave voz- Acaba de vencer a los extranjeros que querían esclavizarnos.

Tras esas palabras y sin tener una razón en concreto, al peli azul se le formó una duda carente de lógica.

- ¿De qué color es su cabello? –preguntó señalando al lugar donde se escuchaban varias voces y refiriéndose al dichoso salvador.

- Es rojo, nuestro misterioso salvador es pelirrojo.

- Miko…Mikoshima.

...

Quería irse a descansar; por lo que no lo pensó dos veces cuando tuvo la oportunidad de poder escapar de la multitud que de un momento a otro sólo querían abrazarlo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Mikoshiba! –escuchó a lo lejos.

Negó con la cabeza, era imposible.

- ¡Mikoshiba! –volvió a escuchar unas cuantas veces más, por lo que terminó volteando a ver quién lo llamaba.

Y para su sorpresa a unos metros de donde él estaba, Rei se abría paso como podía entra la multitud, mientras lo llamaba un tanto desesperado.

- ¿Rei?

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, masajeando sus sienes, para después ir hasta donde el menor estaba. Una vez estando a su lado lo jalo hasta uno de los callejones, donde una vez ahí soltó al agitado peli azul. Y pese a la reacción que esperaba por parte del menor, Mikoshiba termino con un puño estampado en su cara, que lo tiro al suelo.

Rei era fuerte.

- ¿Qué demonios? –reclamó "ofendido".

Rei se agachó y llevó sus manos hasta el rostro del pelirrojo.

- Eres un grandísimo idiota Mikoshiba –le dijo en un tono serio y bastante enfadado, mientras pasaba sus pálidas manos reconociendo cada facción del rosto del mayor.

- Supongo que estas enojado y que me reclamaras por haberte aban… –pero no fue necesario que continuara hablando, pues en ese momento un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos; y el sin detenerse a pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando correspondió aquel beso, que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.

El camino hacia el campo de violetas nunca había sido tan largo.

...

- Rei, tienes muchos lunares –comentó roncamente el de roja cabellera, una vez que tumbó a Rei sobre el verde pasto.

- A ¿sí?

-Sí, son bonitos, me recuerdan a las estrellas.

El menor no supo que más decir y aunque lo supiera, las caricias del pelirrojo harían que en pocos segundos lo olvidara.

- Aquí hay uno –dijo mordiendo la sensible piel de su cuello- Y aquí hay otro –ahora atacando su hombro derecho.

Rei sentía como la boca de Mikoshiba descendía poco a poco sobre su piel, dejando marcas calientes. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca imagino que tuviera tantos lunares.

- Quiero memorizarlos todos –le susurró el mayor al oído momentos antes de dar un pequeño mordisco en la cara interior de su muslo derecho; Rei soltó un leve gemido, que intento acallar con una de sus manos.

- Quiero memorizarlos como a las estrellas mismas –retiro la mano de aquella boca que beso con pasión y posesión, moviendo frenéticamente su lengua- Aún más que las estrellas.

- Miko...Mikoshiba.

Un ardiente encuentro, eso fue en lo que termino esa tarde; donde el sol descendió por el horizonte, justamente como lo hacían las manos del pelirrojo, las cuales bajaban presurosas hasta la intimidad de aquel que conoció cuando niño y de aquel que en cuanto vio esos ojos de color violeta supo que no necesitaba volver a su hogar.

* * *

**Sexto año**

El tiempo había pasado y para ese entonces Mikoshiba fue coronado como el nuevo Rey, siendo apodado como el Rey Rojo. Claro que en ese entonces el Reino aún era demasiado pequeño y no había muchas responsabilidades que cumplir más que las básicas, como lo era mantener la paz y crear un prospero reinado. Por otro lado se comenzó a construir un pequeño castillo cerca de aquel pintoresco pueblo, aquel que había sido el primer hogar que tuvo el pelirrojo. Otro de los mitos era que algún día Rei tendría que convertirse en el Rey Azul, aunque eso no sucedió hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después.

* * *

**Séptimo año**

Memoria de otoño

- Sr. Aburrido, ya llegue –dijo el pelirrojo mientras ponía sus manos por encima de los ojos del menor.

- Sabes que no importa que me cubras los ojos ¿verdad su Majestad?

Mikoshiba alzo sus brazos en señal de despreocupación- ¿Por fin has terminado? –preguntó refiriéndose al libro que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Rei.

- Sólo la primera parte, me es difícil escribir cuando alguien me está interrumpiendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Admite que estarías muy aburrido sin no estuviera a tu lado.

- Tonto.

El pelirrojo tomó el libro y comenzó a leer lo que el de azul cabello había escrito.

"Corrían los años de antaño, aquella época donde las cosas no eran fáciles, donde día a día las personas tenían que sacrificar sus vidas para encontrar la manera de sobrevivir…"

Apartó la vista de la lectura- Se suponía que te gustaba más la fantasía.

- Cállate y sigue leyendo.

"Yo estaba ahí ese día, aun me acuerdo como el soldado desenvaino su espada y de un corte certero corto el cuello del monarca; aun puedo escuchar los gritos de las mujeres que se encontraban a mí alrededor. El caos total surgió en ese instante y los grupos rebeldes que se habían escondido planeando sus estrategias salieron por fin para devolverles la esperanza a ese reino que parecía olvidado por Dios…"

- ¿Cómo podrías explicar que viste todo esto? Rei.

El menor sólo comenzó a refunfuñar, dándole una maravillosa vista al Monarca.

"De entre ellos un personaje encabezo la primera lucha, cuyo objetivo fue sacar a los soldados extranjeros que atentaban contra las inocentes personas; nadie supo su verdadero nombre y hasta la fecha nadie ha sabido de donde salió, pero lo que todo mundo va a recordar siempre era su roja cabellera…"

- ¿Roja cabellera? –preguntó incrédulamente, mientras veía el ligero tono rojo que adquiría el pálido rostro del ojos violeta.

- Simplemente me guíe por la simbología del color, no te creas tan importante –trató de defenderse, a la vez que le arrebataba el libro al mayor.

- Ya veo –dijo poniendo una burlona sonrisa, para después recargar su pecho sobre la espalda del menor.

- Quítate, pesas mucho.

- No –dijo abrazándole por la espalda- Es cómodo, eres cómodo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

- A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo –después de decir eso llevó sus labios hacia los contrarios.

…

Memoria de invierno

No podía dormir, llevaba varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño, aunque tenía muy buenas razones para no poder hacerlo.

Llevó su mano hasta el buro, en busaca de una vela.

- ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó en susurro cuando sus dedos pasaron rosando por encima de una cubierta de piel, quedándose quietos cuando sus yemas sintieron la diferencia de textura que tenían las palabras del título. El libro que escribía Rei.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa; Rei tenía razón, se podía ver con los dedos.

El pelirrojo prendió una vela, para poder iluminar un poco la habitación; topándose con el dormido rostro de su compañero de cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces pasó un par de dedos por los mechones de cabello azul que caían sobre la frente.

- Eres adorable cuando duermes y no me estas regañando por todo –dijo con una leve pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba por acariciar esos suaves labios que lo volvían loco, cuando golpearon contra la puerta; agradeció que los llamados no fueran tan fuertes, ya que de lo contrario Rei los hubiera podido escuchar y eso era lo que no quería.

Con pesar se levantó de la cama, no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en la pálida frente del menor. Y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un rubio de café mirada.

- Lo siento su Majestad, pero ya es hora –dijo con aires de preocupación.

- Ya veo –y tras decir eso cerro la habitación que había tras de él- Entonces vayamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a través de los obscuros pasillos del castillo Rojo hasta las caballerías, donde varios soldados los esperaban.

- Kusanagi, no presiones a Rei –dijo Mikoshiba mientras se subía al caballo.

- Como tú digas.

Todos los soldados salieron de ahí, sólo quedaron ellos dos adentro.

- ¿Nunca les dijiste que eras un esclavo que escapo? y que por eso llegaste hasta el Muelle Azul –preguntó refiriéndose a Rei y a su tío.

- No.

- Ya veo –dijo con una sonrisa más relajada. El era amigo de Mikoshiba, el Rey Rojo y claro que conocía casi a detalle toda su vida, aunque aún no comprendía algunas cosas, como por qué el pelirrojo le ocultaba varias cosas a Rei...

- Para ellos sólo fui un niño de diez años que sin saber cómo llego hasta la costa, ellos no preguntaron mucho y aun así viví en su casa por muchos años.

- Un chico con suerte.

-Quizás.

- ¿Te has despedido de él?

- Como si pudiera –comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Kusanagi sonrió ligeramente.

…Quizás era porque lo quería mucho.

...

Esa fría mañana despertó dándose cuenta que Mikoshiba no estaba, había salido en la madrugada con un total de setenta soldados, incluyendo entre ellos a Izumo. Se sentía furioso y a la vez dolido ¿Por qué siempre el mayor le terminaba haciendo eso? Y aunque ya tenía una idea de cuál podría ser la respuesta, termino por convencer a uno de los soldados que se había quedado en el castillo.

...

Corría desesperadamente entre el lodo; no podía ver por dónde iba y eso causaba que constantemente se fuera contra el suelo.

Era una guerra, Mikoshiba se había ido a una guerra en contra de uno de los soberanos del reino contrario, el Rey Blanco. Al principio parecía ser una guerra entre Reyes solamente, pero al parecer el blanco monarca le justaba jugar sucio.

Tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no tomó las medidas necesarias para andar por el resbaloso camino, por lo que termino cayendo de manos, perdiendo su vara guía en el proceso. Para cuando intento incorporarse sintió una áspera mano que lo aprisionaba y jalaba de su cuello obligándolo a alzar el rostro.

- Mira ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –escuchó una burlona voz- Es muy lindo.

- Déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver –alcanzo a oír otra.

- Pero podríamos divertirnos con él un poco, ¿no crees?

- Nah, déjalo ya nos hemos divertido bastante hoy.

- No me refería a ese tipo de diversión –dijo de forma lujuriosa- Hay muchas cosas que le podíamos hacer a este suculento chico.

- ¡Déjalo! ya hemos terminado.

Si Rei hubiera podido ver tal escena, hubiera visto que el soldado que lo aprisionaba jamás hablo, al contrario de la figura frente a él, quien protagonizo el monologo en todo momento y quien no era otro sino el Monarca Blanco, y su problema de personalidad múltiple.

Y así dejaron al peli azul solo en el frio suelo, analizando las palabras que "ambos" idiotas le acababan de decir. A ¿qué se estaban refiriendo con terminar de divertirse?

Mikoshiba.

Esta vez avanzó ente el traicionero terreno como pudo, ganándose varios raspones y cortadas, quizás una costilla fracturada y una muñeca torcida. Mientras se desgastaba la garganta llamando a todo pulmón a aquel que tanto quería.

- Rei –en eso escuchó su nombre ser mencionado en un tono de duda, como si esa persona no estuviera seguro de estarlo viendo. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó hasta el lugar donde provino su nombre.

- Rei –volvió a escuchar a un palmo de distancia de donde él estaba. Era Mikoshiba, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

- Mikoshiba –lo llamó con alegría, alegría que se desvaneció cuando llevó una mano al pecho del mayor, perdiendo el aliento cuando se percató de cuán húmedo se encontraba su tórax; era sangre.

- Mikoshiba ¿por qué?

- Lo hice por "mi pequeño paraíso".

- Pero… –las palabras no podían salir debido al nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

- Shh –lo silencio llevando con dificultad su mano hasta la mejilla del menor, borrando las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de ese par de ojos que lo habían hecho tan feliz- ¿Por qué siempre has de seguirme?

- Idiota, ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso? –reclamó apenas con la voz que le podía salir, aprisionando la mano que acariciaba su rostro, tomándola con fuerza y entrelazando sus largos dedos con los contrarios.

- Lo siento Rei pero algún día yo podre decirte lo mucho que te…–la voz se le fue en el último momento.

- Mikoshiba...Mi-Miko...Miko...¡Mikoshiba! –soltó un desgarrador grito, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo ya sin vida del pelirrojo.

_"Los cuentos, no siempre tienen finales felices Rei"_

_._

_._

_._

_ Notas sobre un libro por Rei M._

_"La muerte de un Rey, casi siempre es motivo de tristeza; pero cuando es la muerte de alguien que fue un Gran Rey, no hay ceremonia de despedida lo suficientemente buena para agradecerle por todo lo que hizo, no hay estatua lo suficientemente grande para representar su grandeza y no hay tiempo lo suficientemente largo para llorar por su partida. Sin embargo para "nuestro" Gran Rey hay suficiente en mi memoria y en mi corazón como para escribir este libro y hacer inmortal su recuerdo; aunque puedo alegar que ciertas cosas me las quedare y las guardare para que mueran conmigo._

_Mi vida no es eterna, y eso lo sé de sobra, como también sé que me queda un largo camino por recorrer preservando las obras y la memoria de "Nuestro" Gran Rey Rojo. Mi vida no es terna, y es de tontos buscar que así lo sea; sobre todo cuando tengo la certeza que a mi muerte mis parpados poco a poco se cerraran, mis labios formaran una sutil sonrisa, sentiré como el viento roza mis frías mejillas y cuando ya esté a punto de partir…abriré mis ojos y por fin podre ver algo; y lo que mis ojos verán será…_

_...será a ti, Mikoshiba."_

Termino de leer y sin pensarlo dos veces arranco esa página, esa de bella caligrafía y de hermosas palabras. Después lo cierro y me dirijo a la cocina, donde busco un antiguo mueble y meto el libro debajo de este.

- Que hermosas pueden ser estas destructivas palabras –comento a la vez que dobló en varias partes aquella hoja.

- Hiroshi ¿qué estás haciendo? –de repente escucho una infantil voz detrás mio.

- Nada, nada –digo restándole importancia al asunto; mientras me volteo para encontrarme con un niño de siete años, ojos color miel y cabello castaño.

- Te estaba buscando para jugar, pero no te vi en la biblioteca, es muy extraño no verte ahí –me comenta e de mirada miel, con un leve puchero en su angelical rostro.

- Ya veo - digo con dulzura despeinando con suavidad los castaños mechones del menor.

- Hiroshi, ¿qué tienes en la mano? –el infante señala la hoja que había arrancado momentos atrás.

- Algo hermosamente destructivo que el tiempo no ha podido detener –contesto con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner a mis casi veinte años.

- Ya veo, cosas de grandes ¿no?

- Yosuke ¿quieres qué te cuente una historia?

Él asiente emocionado.

- Vamos al jardín, ahí será un buen lugar–indico y Yosuke sin pensarlo dos veces sale de la cocina.

Suelto una leve risa después de ver tanto entusiasmo sólo por una historia. Pero mi sonrisa no dura mucho; aprieto de nuevo contra mis dedos el papel que tengo arrugándose en mi mano y vuelvo a pensar en lo que acabo de leer recientemente.

- Hiroshi no tardes -escucho que me llama desde el pasillo.

Suelto un suspiro y trato de olvidar esas hermosas pero peligrosas palabras.

- Me alegro que no seas tú, Yosuke.

* * *

**29 Años después**

- Joven Suoh no corra –clamaba una señora de mediana edad, la cual intentaba inútilmente detener al joven heredero. Era la segunda vez en el día que aquel niño escapaba de sus obligaciones; la primera fue en la mañana justo cuando vio los ropajes que tenía que usar ese día y la segunda fue cuando los punteros del reloj avisaron que era hora de sus lecciones.

Mientras tanto el chico de roja cabellera, ojos miel y de veloz andar, corría presuroso por los pasillos del castillo Rojo. Era el día, su día y nadie le impediría que saliera de ese lugar; o al menos eso pensaba hasta que de repente choco contra algo, o más bien alguien.

_Era la segunda vez en el día que le pasaba eso._

- Padre –dijo una vez que reconoció las piernas de su progenitor, el cual le veía con una mirada confusa.

- A ¿dónde vas con tanta prisa? –le preguntó con un poco de curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos; los cuales eran del mismo color que los de su heredero.

- Iré a ver como abren las violetas.

- ¿Las violetas?, ¿las del campo abandonado?

El menor asintió.

- Pero si tenemos violetas en el jardín, ¿para que ir tan lejos? –pregunto a su hijo, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Ese lugar es como un paraíso, un pequeño paraíso.

_Mi pequeño paraíso._

- Ya veo, entonces será mejor que te apresures y vallas antes de que inicie el atardecer –le dijo dirigiéndole una comprensible mirada.

El pelirrojo de nuevo asintió y sin más salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada principal.

- Que chico tan más extraño –dijo después de un rato, mientras veía a través de los ventanales como su hijo se alejaba a gran prisa por uno de los caminos aledaños al castillo.

- Ese niño debió de haber nacido como un león y vivir libre en alguna pradera.

El Rey Rojo volteó su rostro para encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

- ¿A qué se debe tu tan bien recibida visita? –preguntó acomodándose un par de mechones de su café cabello, los cuales se le habían caído sobre la frente.

- He traído a mi sobrino para que conozca el Reino Rojo.

- Y ¿dónde se encuentra? –dijo el monarca buscando con su mirada al mencionado niño.

- Ha corrido a la biblioteca en cuanto nos asignaron nuestras habitaciones –término con una ligera risa, acordándose de la graciosa situación.

- Hay que ver, que extraños son los futuros herederos.

El de cano cabello asintió, estando de acuerdo con tan acertado comentario.

- Y ¿cómo es?

- Tranquilo, reservado y amante de los libros.

- Justo como su tío.

- Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo del joven Suoh, hoy en la mañana ha chocado contra mis piernas.

Ambos hombres rieron.

- ¿Ojos violeta? –preguntó pasado un momento.

- Cual campo en primavera –respondió el orgulloso tío.

- Ya veo –hizo una pausa, para después murmurar quedamente- Mikoto tenía mucha prisa por ir a verlas abrir hoy, más que otros años.

Hubo un profundo silencio, hasta que el visitante decidió romper con este, adquiriendo un rostro un tanto serio.

- ¿Cómo está tu salud? –preguntó.

- No puedo quejarme, siempre he sabido que no es muy buena –dijo en un tono despreocupado y directo, algo que preocupo al otro aun más.

Las cosas no están yendo bien.

- Su majestad… –llamo el mayor, cuando vio que el Rey estaba sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. El mencionado volteo a verlo con cierta molestia.

- Hiroshi, conoces como me llamo, no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, sabes que me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, después de tantos años.

Tras eso el hermano mayor del Rey Azul soltó un pesado suspiro, esbozando una dulce sonrisa después.

- Hay que ver cuán caprichosos puedes llegar a ser, Yosuke.

.

.

.

Cuatro años después

- ¿Por qué lees tanto Sr. Aburrido?

- ¿Por qué tu eres tan molesto, Suoh?

El mencionado alzo sus hombros, para después pasar sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y recostarse sobre la verde hierva. El lugar se sumió en la carencia de voces humanas y sólo quedo el constante pasar de las hojas del libro de Munakata.

- No lo sé –comenzó a decir Reisi, sin retirar ni un segundo la mirada de la lectura- Sólo siento que me llena de inmensa felicidad poder hacerlo, sobre todo cuando se lee en la noche, siendo iluminado por la luz de las velas, aunque no se compara con poder desvelarte hasta altas horas de la noche por leer bajo las estrellas.

- ¿Las estrellas?

El de azul cabello asintió, para después voltear a ver al pelirrojo con ese brillo soñador en sus ojos violeta.

- Suoh ¿sabías que la tuya es un león?

- Creo que de alguna forma, ya lo sabía, Munakata.

_"Tío, los finales felices ¿existen?"_

* * *

Una **enorme disculpa** por este gran retraso, pero espero que este largo capitulo compense mi ausencia. También espero que haya sido de su total agrado, por mi parte lo hice con mucho cariño para todas las personitas que leen este fic y que me dejan tan lindos comentarios que ayudan al ánimo.

Como dije antes cualquier duda que les haya generado no duden en hacérmela saber; con mucho gusto se las responderé.

Perdón por haber escrito sólo lime, pero el lemon viene en el próximo capítulo. Espérenlo.

**¿Por qué Mikoshiba nunca le decía nada a Rei?,** sé que es una duda que quedo pendiente, pero la aclarare más adelante.

**¿Por qué les cambie de nombre en este capítulo?** También lo verán más adelante. Sólo tengan un poco de paciencia.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior.


End file.
